Sorry, I Love You Hyung
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: salahkah aku mencintaimu lebih dari saudara Hyung? MinHae Sungmin X Donghae,Eunhyuk (lainnya menyusul)...sorry judul aku ganti.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry,I Love You Hyung

Saya hanya membuat bisa dibilang prolog/cuplikan ff….

Jika responnya bagus saya pastikan akan saya lanjutkan tapi kalau tidak za udah lah…..

Mohon jangan bash pair saya….

**Sumarry**: mencintaimu hyung,apa kau tak bisa mencintaiku juga?apa salah rasa cinta ini.

"hidupku sudah tiada gunanya hyung aku, kotor"donghae menekan gunting itu keperutnya.

"anio hae,siapa bilang hidupmu tak berarti,hyung masih membutuhkanmu hae,hyung sayang padamu"sungmin harus berusaha tenang menghadapi donghae yang sedang dalam kondisi labil

"kau bohong hyung!"donghae menekan gunting yang di pegangnya lebih dalam darah mulai membasahi gagang gunting itu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya menyadari hal itu.

"hyung mohon hae lepaskan gunting itu hae,hyung mohon"

"ani!,aku tak pantas hidup,aku jijik pada diriku hyung,aku kotor "

"anio,hae kau tak kotor kau-" belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya donghae sudah lebih dulu terjatuh bersimpa cepat-cepat menghampiri donghae.

"hae yah,irona,pali irona hae,jangan buat hyung semakin bersalah padamu" tak ada reaksi dari donghae,dengan cepat dia menggendong donghae ala bridal tubuh donghae agar mendapatkan penanganan medis.

...…..**EUNNA**…...

Sudah hampir 4jam lebih sungmin menunggu di depan ruang UGD tapi sampai saat initiada satupun dokter ataupun suster mau memberi kan dia kabar mengenai kondisi donghae saat bersalah pun selalu menghantuinya.

Ini hanya cupikan ff low..!gimana lanjut or delet?


	2. Perkenalan

DONGHAE PROV

Aku berdiri termangu di balkon sandarkan kepala ku di atas bulan dan bintang malam ini,hanya asa angin malam yang dingin lihat pintu gerbang di ujung sana,berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang amat ku rindukan.

Ku gosok-gosaok kedua telapak .jelas karna hanya piama tipas yang ku tanya menggapa aku tak mengambil jaket saja? malas untuk menggambilnya walau tempatnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Hufffft….

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ku hembuskan nafas dengan sekedar mengurangi beban yanf terasa menghimpt dadaku.

Segelintir kejadian bebrapa hari yang lalu bergulirdi terbesar yang pernah ku membuatku terpuruk seperti ini.

Tess….

Setetes dua lima entahlah sudah beberapa puluh tetesair mata yang keluar dimataku semenjak kejadian .Tentu,jika waktu bisa di ulang akan ku rubah,hingga kejadian itu tak pernah ada.

Kuhapus dengan kasar air mata ku lihat gerbang megah itu nampak sebuah mobil yang amat familiar bagiku muncul.

Ku rapikan sedikit penampilanku saat melewati cermin pipiku agk tirs sekarang dan wajahku juga sedikit yang terpinting sekarang adalah menyambut hyungku pemilik mobil tadi.

Donghae prov end

Normal prov

Donghae menuruni anak tangga dengan begitu dia hampir jatuh kalau saja tak cepat berpegangan pada pegangan anak yang termat manis terukir di wajah smile itulah julukan yang ia dapat karna senyumanya yang manis yang tadi redup kini telahlenyap diagantikan oleh sinar kebahagiaan saat orang yang begitu dinantinya bejalan kearahnya yang tak begitu jauh.

"hyung,sungmin hyung mengapa baru pu….siapa dia hyung! "perasaan bahagia yg donghae rasakan tadi kini telah hilang,terganti oleh rasa penasaran kecewa dan juga sedihSaat melihat yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik punggung sekang yeoja itu bergelayut manja dilengan kanan !

''ehh,ternyata donghae,dia"sungmin memberi jeda "dia yeoja chingu ku"sambung sungmin,sunyum tak pernah lepas di setiap kata yang sungmin ucapkan

"yeoja cHingu" donghae mengulang,untuk memastikan apakah dia (donghae)salah dengar atau tidak

"nde!,dia yeoja chinguku hae"ulang Sungmin dengan menekan kata yeoja chingu "changiya perkenalkan dirimu pada dongsaengku"mengacak rambut yeoja yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan kananya dan satu kecupan tertanam dikening yeoja tersebut.

"ne oppa,perkenalkan namaku Park *****,kau bisa memanggilku ****" mengulurkan tangan "dan kau teryata tak kalah tampan dari hyungmu" lanjutnya,senyum selalu terukir diwajah **** disetiap katanya.

.

.

.

.

hening,tiada suara lagi hanya suara detikan jam yang tangan senyum manis kini sirna.

Hkheeemmm

Sungmin berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi.

"trap! trap! trap!..."

Brakkkk!

Donghae berlari sekencang yang dia bisa meninggalkan kedua orang itu begitu suara bantingan pintu menggema di ruangan mengusap punggung yeoja chigunya dengan sayangmenghiraukan Donghae yang pergi begitu saja.

Bulan kini telah berganti dengan sang hangt nya mengusik tidur sang namja manis yang masih bergumul dengan mimpinya,mengeliat resah karna terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya matahari.

Donghae,namja manis tadi akhirnya lebar dan meggasok kedua matanya dengan setetes air mata jatuh dimata di seka air mata tersubut dengan punggung tangannya dan berdoa semoga hari ini akan cerah secerah mentari pagi saat ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I Love You Hyung || FlasBack || Chapter 2 || MinHae || Yaoi ||**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Main Cast : Sungmin,Donghae,Eunhyuk ALL Member SuJu (sesuai kebutuhan)**

mian jika kurang puas ma ff ini karna jujur saya di kejar waktu ni aja nretiknya d hp dan ini saya public d warnet...maanhae  
warning banyak tempo bertebaran dan ff gender yaoi gak suka baca yaoi silahkan klik tombol **back!**

*****Donghae Prov*****

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atar kasur kingsize !mengapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Brakkk!"itu pasti Sungmin kalian berfikir aku seorang peramal?tidak,aku bukan ahli ramalan,tapi karna kamar Sungmin hyung berada di samping kamarku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,meredam isakku agar tak terdengar olehnya dan juga aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar Sungmin hyung"semoga yang ku fikirkan tak akan pernah terjadi" doaku dalam hati.

Kupejamkan mataku,menajamkan pendemgaranku,sejauh ini aku tak mendengar ,hingga teriakan itu membuatku tersentak,di susul erangan dan berganti dengan suara-suara aneh yang mirip desahan,entah lah suara siapa itu Sungmin hyung atau yeoja genit itu,aku tak tau semua tampak samar.

Tunggu?

Jeritan,erangan dan desahan,tiga kata itu seolah berputar-putar dalam otakku hingga air mata ini jatuh kembali saat kutahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung dengan yeoja tadi,dadaku sesak,seolah terhimpit gunung batu dan dihujani beribu-ribu jarum.

'hyung mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?

Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu hyung?

Apa karna aku namja atau karna masalaluku hingga kau laku kan semua ini padaku?'

Apa kali bingung apa yang jerjadi padaku dan hyungku?siapa aku?dan ada apa denganku?baiklah akan ku Lee Donghae,namja berumur 20th.

Aku hanya anak angkat bukan tepatnya dongsaeng angkat dari Lee Sungmin namja berumur 22th pemilik dari satu perusahaan terbesar di korea yang memiliki cabang diberbagai banyak yang berfikir Sungmin hyung adalah namja manis maniak pink dan memiliki wajah seperti itu semua tidak berlaku untuk ku karna bagiku Sungmin hyung adalah seorang pahlawan,tampan,baik hati ah... entahlah sulit menjelaskan itu semua.

Tapi jika kutahu akan seperti ini jadinya lebih baik dia tak usah menyelamatkan ku saja waktu lebih memilih disiksa fisik dari pada batinku yang tersiksa

*** FlasBack ***

Aku terlahir dari keluarga yangberada dibawah garis ekonomi [miskin]margaku dulu adalah KIM,Kim Donghae,saat berumur 4th abojiku meninggal,karna penyakit yang dideritanya,dan semenjak aboji meninggalkan hidup kami semakin dimana-mana rentenir yang selalu mengejar kami hingga 2 tahun kemudian ada seorang ajushi yang melamar mereka menikah 1th setelahnya,Hidup kami sedikit demi sedikit bahkan bisa mengecap bangku sekolah,ya,dulu aku tak sekolah,bukankah lebih baik uangnya digunakan untuk kami membeli makan dari pada digunakan untuk menyekolahkan ku(?)

Entah lah seolah olah tuhan tak ingin melatku bahagia,dan inilah awal penderitaanku,saat berumur 8th ummaku pergi menyusul Park Hyukjae appa tiriku sedikit demi sedikit membuka topengnya kematian umma setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya mabuk dan judi bahkan dia pernah membawa beberapa yeoja ke rumah.

Dan yang palih menyedihkan dalam memperkosaku,mengikatku diatas tempat tidurnya agar setiap hari dia dapat melakukan hal-hal sesukanya terasa sakit karna ulah tidak jika dia memasukan beragai macam direcumku.  
Hingga saat berumur 9th,aku berhasil kabur,entah dia lupa atau memang keberuntunganku rantai yang mengikatku selama ini tak terkunci.  
Lari,yang ada dalam pikiranku lari sejauh yang ku mampu,tapi apa daya langkah besar Hyukjae berhasil menyusulku.

Tak ku perdulikan lagi rasa lelah,bahkan luka dilutut pun tak ku hiraukan,luka yang ku dapat karena beberapa kaki apa jika harus berjalan terseok-seok asal aku tak kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu kutengok kebelakang untuk melihat apakah Hyukjae sudah dekat atau aku melihat sebuh mobil terparkir di depan sebuah toko dengan bagasi mobil yang terbuka.  
'bukankah lebih baik bersembunyi disitu'pikirku.

Gelap dan pengap itulah yang kurasa saat pimtu bagasi mobil ku tutup,tapi tak palah ini jauh lebih baik dari pada harus tertangkap oleh namja gila suara langkah kaki memdekat,itu pasti Hyukjae

"sial,dimana anak sialan itu saja kalau sampai tertangkap akan ku buat dia seharian organisme" tubuhku begetar mendengar ancaman itu,membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku jika aku tertangkap membuat tubuhku menggigil

"tuhan aku mohon jangan sampai dia menemukanku,aku tak ingin disiksa olehnya lagi"doaku dalam hati jujur aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus kembal ke tempat terkutuk itu mobil ini bergetar dan tak lama kemudian suara mesin pun terdengar.

ahhh...akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari Hyulae,entah mau kemana mobil ini membawaku,kemanapun asal aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dada ku sesak,mengapa sulit sekali bernafas,dan aku merasa tubuhku telah basah oleh keringatku terasa berputar-putar dan aku pun tak tahu apa yg terjadi padaku setelahnya.

Asing?

Itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali yang terjadi padaku?mengapa aku ada ditempat seperti ini?dimana aku sekarang?puluhan pertanyaan menghantuiku sekarang.

Tempat ini,tempat aku berbaring sekarang ini bagai mimpi buatku,tempat bukan tapi kamar tidur yang kulihat hanya ditv tv sekarang bisa kulihat bahkan ku kamar ini 2x bukan tapi 5x lebih luas dari kamarku dulu,dan barang-barang disini pun sangat mewah,kasur yang kutempati ini sangat empuk,nyaman dan luas tak seperti kasurku yang dekil dan bau.

"hai,kau bangun juga akhirnya"

"yaaakkk!siapa kau!"teriaku kaget,bagaimana tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja seumuran denganku datang entah dari mana dan kapan.

"hey,anak kecil besikaplah sopan pada tuan muda Lee" bentak seorang namja tua berpakaian jas hitam layaknya orang-orang kantoran.

"tenanglah pak Jung,kau membuatnya takut"yeoja kecil yang dipanggil tuan muda Lee pun mendekatiku,tunggu tuan muda,bukankh dia yeoja?mengapa orang tua itu memanggilnya tuan muda?bukan kah seharusnya nona muda?apa dia...di-a namja?tapi dia sangat manis,pipi tembem dan hampir semuanya berwarna pink.

"hei,mengapa kau melamun hem,siapa namamu?"mengapa dia sudah berada di samping tempat tidurku dan kapan namja tua bernama pak Jung pergi dari sini.

"hey,apa yang kau cari,kau mencari pak Jung"apa dia tahu yang ku pikirkah ah mungkin dia meliatku celingak celik dari tadi hingga dia dapat menyimpulkan anggukkan kepalaku tanda membenarkan ucapannya.

"kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskas"

"ausstt"ringisku saat dia mencubit hidungku dengan gemas.

"mianhae" selalnya "siapa namamu?"tanyanya lagi

"Do-Dong... Dongha"jawabku tebata jujur aku takut dengan orang asing.

"jangan takut,aku tak akan memakanmu kok" candanya,tapi berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang.

"kau dari mana?dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"rumah?" ulangku

"ia,kau pasti punya rumahkan,orang tuamu pasti mencemaskanmu sekarang ini"  
deg deg orang tua?

"umma,appa"kataku lirih,air mataku mengalir begitu saja saat menginggat nasib burukku.

"weo?mengapa kau menangis hem?"tanyanya tangannya menghapus air mata dipipiku."jebal,jangan kembalikan aku pada dia,aku ku lakukan apapun yang kau mau tapi jangan kembalikanku pada dia"mohonku tak ingin kembali lagi keneraka itu lagi,dan menjadi budak napsu namja bengsek itu lagi.

"tenanglah tak ada yang akan membawamu pergi dari sini,jadi tenang ya"dia memelukku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lepaskan pelukan itu dengan cepat.

"jinjayo?"ucapku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku.

"jinja!"balasnya menyambut acungan jari kelingkingku.

Itu lah awal pertemuanku dengan Sungmin hyung,ahh...ternyata dia bukan yeoja,tapi namja ckg ckg  
Dengan kebaikan hati Sungmin hyung mengangkatku sebagai adik angkatnya dan mengajariku berbagai macam hal seperti beladiri.  
Dan ternyata Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang kesepian kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia berumur kita hampir sama.

Perasaan ini?

Karena perasaan ini sekarang hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung merenggang,perasaan kagum,rasa sayangku dan rasa berterima kasihku padanya,karena semua kebaikan yang diberikannya padaku membuat rasa sayang itu berbubah.  
Bukan lagi rasa sayang dongsaeng pada hyungnya tapi tepatnya rasa sayang pada kekasih dan rasa itu baru ku sadari saan aku berumur 18th.

Apa cinta ini salah?

Apa karena aku namja?

Atau karena masa laluku?

Rasa ini sudah ku tahan sebisaku,ku pendam sedalam-dalamnya tapi apa daya aku hanya manusia biasa.  
Hingga malam itu,satu minggu yang lalu rasa ini menghancurkan tak kuat menahan rasa ini lebih lama lagi,dan tanpa ku sadari aku mencium Sungmin hyungdan mengungkapkan semua perasaanku saat dia tertidur di kamarnya,dan sial dia bangun! dan reaksi Sungmin hyung?  
hanya itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku dia menamparku.  
Bahkan dia tak pulang kerumah setelah kejadian itu.

***Flas Back End***

*******Author Prov*******

Pagi yang cerah dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan membuat siapapun malas untuk beranjak dari alam mimpinya.  
Tapi tidak dengan .dia sudah bangun sedari tadi,atau bisa dibilang tidak hanya bersandar disandaran kasur king sizenya,dengan tatapan lurus pemandangan apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik.****  
****

Tapi?lihat bagaimana tirusnya pipi itu,lingkan hitam di sekitar matanya,wajah tak berwarna dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta jejak air mata yang mengering.

Menyedihkan.

Itu memang kata yang pas untuknya saat ini.

"tokk! tok! tokk!"bahkan suara ketukan pintu yang sudah hampir diketuk puluhan kalipun tak nengganggunya sama sekali.

"tuan muda Lee?"Pak Jung seorang kepala mait dirumah ini yang sudah berumur 70th akhirnya masuk tangannya sudah capek mengetuk pintu itu.

Kurang sopan! ya itu memang benar tapi mau bagaimana lagi karna sang pemilik kamar tak mau menjawab panggilannya sama sekali maka dengan terpaksa dia membuka sendiri pintu kamar yang tak pernah dikunci oleh sang pemiliknya.

******...TBC...**  
****


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry,I Love You Hyung || Chapter 3 || MinHae || Yaoi**

**Summary **: apa salah aku mencintaimu hyung?apa karna aku namja?atau karna masa laluku?  
**Gender : Yaoi**  
**Rated : M**  
**Main Cast **: Sungmin,Donghae,Hyukjae member SuJu(sesuai kebutuhan)

***Author Prov***

Pak Jung seorang kepala main di mosion mewah milik keluarga Lee memasuki sebuah kamar dengan warna biru laut,warna yang begitu tenang,nyaman dan cerah tak berpengaruh dengan sang pemilik kamar yang sekarang ini sedang di rindung masalah.

Wajah keriput itu tampak sedih melihat salah satu tuan mudanya duduk bersandar di sandaran kasur king sizenya.

dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Nampan yang sejak tadi dia pegang sekarang ditaruh diatas nakas hampiri sang tuan muda yang hampir 10 dia rawat,miris,wajah yang selalu ceria kini bagai mayat hidup,bibir yang dulu slalu tertawa dan berceloteh ria kini diam seribu bahasa dan kering.

Sedikit menata poni yang menggagu tuan dengan sayang rambut blunde itu,menyalurkan setiap kasih sayang yang ada,karna sejatinya dia sudah menganggap kedua tuan mudanya sebagai anak sendiri.

"tuan muda,tuan muda harus makan,beberapa hari ini tuan muda jarang makan" sunyi tak ada jawaban atau pergerakan yang berarti.

Lelah,dia tak akan pernah biasa membujuk tuan mudanya ini jika bukan tuan muda tertuanya yang datang membujuk.  
Tapi,apa bisa?bukankah mereka bedua sedang terlibat masalah?  
"tuan muda jangan menyiksa diri tuan muda sediri,tuan muda Sungmin akan marah jika tau tuan muda seperti ini" bujuknya sekali lagi.  
"dia tak akan marah Pak Jung,tak akan marah" akhirnya tuan mudanya atau Donghae menjawab.  
"dia,pasti marah tuan-"  
"dia tak akan perduli lagi padaku!" teriak Donghae kalap,bahkan dia menampik belaian sayang Pak Jung dirambutnya.  
"darimana anda tahu jika tuan muda Sungmin sudah tak peduli lagi dengan mu" tanyanya sabar bahkan dia sekarang mengelus punggung Donghae.

apa pak Jung tak melihat sikap Sungmin hyung padaku akhir-akhir ini,dia dingin dan acuh padaku" donghae menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan pun dipelupuk matanya.  
"tidak,tuan muda Sungmin tidak seperti itu,mungkin dia hanya sedang banyak masalah dikantor,hingga membuatnya stres dan ya seperti itu,dan yang saya tau tuan muda Lee Sungmin sangat menyayangi anda melebihi nyawanya sendiri" pak Jung mencoba memberi nasehat pada tuan mudanya dengan sabar dan lembut,karna dia tahu hati sang tuan mudanya ini sangat lebut.

"kau benar,pasti Sungmin hyung sangat kerepotan dikantor,karna satu minggu ini aku tak kekantor sama sekali" jawab Donghae antusias sambil berajak turun menuju lemari pakaiannya,bahkan dia seakan lupa dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya seperti ini,memang jika sudah menyangkut dengan sang hyung dia akan selalu antusias,dan pak Jung hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"tapi sebelum kekantor anda harus mandi dan sarapan dulu tuan muda" pak Jung terkikik geli melihat Donghae hampir memakai jas kerjanya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Donghae menepuk jidatnya dia bisa lupa kalau belum mandi?cekg cekg cekg,Donghae membalikan badan,dia nyengir lima jari kepada kepala mait menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Donghae berkata.

"kau benar pak Jung,aku belum mandi hehehe" senyum terukir di wajah manisnya,membuat sang kepala maid juga ikut tersenyum.

SORRY ILOVE YOU HYUNG CHATHER 3

Donghae menyusuri tiap perjalanan kantornya dengan sangat riang,membuat semua pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya juga ikut senang.

Setelah berdebat soal makanan dengan pak Jung,dengan tegas dia berkata.  
"aku ingin makan dengan hyung,kau tau sendiri kalau aku tak suka makan tanpa dia" setelah dia tau jika Sungmin sudah pergi bekerja dan tak sarapan sama soal yeoja kemaren,Donghae sudah tidak perduli dengan yeoja murahan itu lagi.

Dengan bekal yang dipaksa pak Jung untuk bejalan menuju ruangan adalah salah satu manager diperusahaan besar tersebut.

ya,berkat didikan sang hyung akhirnya dia mampu mengemban amanat tersebut.

Tapi,mengapa pintu itu terkunci?.Seingatnya dia tak pernah mengunci ruang kerjanya.

"apa kau tau mengapa ruanganku terkunci?" tanyanya pada seorang offisboy yang kebetulan lewat.

"maaf sangjanim,tadi saya melihat presidir memasuki ruangan sangjanim" Donghae bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat sang hyung memasuki ruang kerjanya padahal dia tau jika Donghae tak ada disana sama berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri,akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan sang hyung.

***Author Prov End***

-  
***Sungmin Prov***

"presdir,ini ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" seorang sekertaris menyerahkan berkas padaku.  
"apa jadwalku hari ini" aku bertanya saat sedang memeriksa dan mendatangani.

"hari ini anda hanya ada satu rapat presedir,jam 1 siang dengan perusahaan Park" jawabnya,sedangkan aku hanya mengguma sebagai jawaban.  
Aku terus meneliti berkas-berkas tersebut sebelum menorehkan tanda tangan disana hingga,,,

BRAKKKK!,,,

pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras,dan menampilkan namja yang ingin ku hindari sekarang ,namja yang membuka pintu tadi,ku berikan isyarat agar sekretarisku pergi dan ku serahkan berkas yang sudah ku tandatangani.

Hingga sekarang tinggal kami berdua di ruanganku.

***Sungmin Prov End***

***Donghae Prov***

Aku gugup,jujur setelah kejadian semalam aku sedikit canggung dengan Sungmin hyung.

"weo?ada apa anda kemari Donghae-ssi"

Degg!

Tadi dia bilang -ssi,sejak kapan dia memanggil ku dengan embel-embel -ssi?

Dan nada bicaranya tadi,begitu dingin,ok ini memang dikantor tapi hyung tak pernah sekali pun memanggiku seperti itu,apa lagi kini kita hanya berdua.

"maaf presdir,mengapa ruangan kerja saya terkunci?" mungkin kau sekarang ingin aku menghormatimu,akan ku turuti duduk dihadapannya.

bukk!

Sebuah map kecil berwarna coklat dilempar hyung kehadapanku.

"itu akan menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau ketahui" membuka map itu dengan penasaran.  
Cek?mengapa hyung memberiku cek?dan belum hilang rasa penasaranku sebuah map dengan ukuran yang sama dan warna yang sama di taruh hadapanku.  
tubuhku seakan akan mati terasa akan kiamat untukku.  
Surat ini?mengapa isinya seperti ini?mataku seakan kabur oleh linangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.  
"a-apa ini h-yung" tanyaku lirih.  
"apa surat itu kurang jelas Donghae-ssi"  
"ta-ta-tapi meng-ngapa?ak-" kataku terbata karna jujur aku tak pernah membayangkan jika hyung akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk menghukumku  
"kurasa anda tau salah satu peraturan di perusaan ini,jika karyawan yang tidak masuk selama lebih dari 3 hari berturut-turut tanpa keterangan yang jelas diangap mengundurkan diri"  
"hah?" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku,karna aku terlalu shok!aku dipecat?  
"dan cek itu adalah pesangon yang diberikan perusahaan untuk mu" hyung mengapa kau berubah,kau dingin dan kejam sekarang hyung.

Berisik dan bau,ini kali pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat yang sejujurnya paling ku benci.  
Bar,ia sekarang aku berada diantara bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dan musik yang merusak gendang telinga,tapi untuk sekarang ini aku sangat-sangat butuh tempat ini.

***Donghae Prov End*  
**

***Sungmin Prov*  
**  
Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam kemana anak itu sebenarnya.  
Sekarang ini aku duduk diruang tengah menghadap layar tadi aku hanya merubah cenel tv saja tanpa niat untuk ,setelah bergelut lama dan menimang-nimang akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pulang kerumah,tapi apa yang kudapat dia tak ada di aku slalu berusaha menghindarinya setelah kejadian itu tapi jika dia tak ada dirumah sampai jam segini itu membuatku takut karna tak biasnya dia pergi sampai selarut ini.  
Suara mesin mobil mengema di depan rumahku dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah pun terbuka.  
Sukurlah kau sudah pulang ,setelah pintu terbuka bola mataku seakan ingin keluar dari ,dongsaeng yang begitu ku sayangi pulang dalam keadan yang ku yakini aku lebih geram lagi saat melihat seorang yeoja memapahnya saat kau seperti ini hae?kau tak pernah suka apa pun yang berbau alkohol.  
Ku rebut paksa Donghae dari rangkulan yeoja tersebut lalu dia aku dorong agar tak dekat-dekat dengan 'dongsaeng ku'.  
"hey!mengapa kau mendorongku,sudah baik aku membawanya pulang tapi kau-" aku sudah muak dengan yeoja jalang satu ini dan sebelum dia menyelesai kata-katanya ku lempar beberapa lembar uang yang berada di dalam kantung celanaku.  
ntah berapa banyak uang yang ku lempar tadi aku tak perduli yang penting dia harus cepat pergi dari sini.  
"ambil uang itu,angap sebagi trima kasih karna kau sudah mau mengantarnya pulang" kataku benarkan rangkulan ku pada Donghae dan ku lihat yeoja itu pergi setelah selesai mengambili uang yang ku lempar tadi.  
"nunna hik mengapa hik kau pergi cantik" rancau tak jelas keluar dari bibir Donghae,yeoja tadi berbalik.  
"aku harus pulang oppa,saudaramu sepertinya benci akan kehadiranku"  
Donghae melepaskan diri dariku dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

jepp!

Sungguh rasanya sakit melihat pemandangan di depanku,tubuh ini seolah mati Donghae berhasil mengampiri yeoja itu  
bibir yeoja itu di bungkam begitu saja oleh bibir Donghae.  
Mengapa?mengapa hati ini berasa tercabik yeoja tadi seperti menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Donghae padanya,tangannya bahkan bergelayut di leher Donghae sedangkan merangkul pinggang yeoja benci pemandangan seperti ini.  
Tanpa babibu lagi ku pisahkan pertemuan tampar yeoja jalang itu.  
"sudah ku bilang padamu pergi dari sini" teriakku kalap.  
Sesaat setelah yeoja itu pergi sedikit demi sedikit perasaanku mulai saat ku tengok .dia muntah-muntah mungkin efek dari hampiri dia dan kuseret tanpa memikirkan kondisinya sama ,kecewa,marah,dan ada lagi perasaan yang membuatku bimbang, itu benar?ini salah.  
Kemarahan menyelimuti hatiku saat ini dan setelah sampai di kamarku,ku hempaskan tubuh Donghae begitu saja di kasur king setan apa yang merasuki ku saat ini hingga ku lakukan semua ini.

***Sungmin Prov End***

***Author Prov***

Sungmin menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh Donghae yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk.  
Donghae yang kesadarannya mulai pulih merasakan pusing yang begitu sangat mendera terbelalak saat bertemu dengan mata sang hyung,jujur pancaran mata itu baru pertama kali dilihat merinding menatap itu seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.  
Sungmin menundukkan dirinya di samping Donghae,dieulusnya pipi yang sedikit tembem milik Donghae.  
"siapa yeoja itu hemmm" tanya Sungin dengan suara pelan tapi terkesan tegas dan tak bisa berkata apa pun,kata yang ingin dia ungkapkan seakan tercekal di tenggorokan.  
"apa yang kau inginkan dari wanita itu hah!" bentak hanya diam dan menundukkan tubuhnya saat melihat Sungmin mendekatinya hingga punggungnya menabrak sandaran itu yang dirasakannya saat kini Sungmin telah menidihnya.  
"jawab aku LEE DONGHAE" teriak Sungmin,tapi tetap saja Donghae hanya bungkam dan memalingkan ,Sungmin seolah tak dihargai oleh Donghae dengan sikap diamnya itu.  
"hyung,apa yang hyung lakukan lepaskan aku" Donghae memberontak saat Sungmin mengikat tangannya ditiang ranjang.  
plakkk!  
Tamparan keras mendarat mulus dipipi Donghae karna Sungmin merasa kualahan atas pergerakan yang dilakukan Donghae.  
krrak krakkk krrrakk  
Sungmin merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae saat ini bahkan kondisi kemeja itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang utuh lagi.  
"hyungkkk hemm hmmkk" Sungmin menyubal mulut Donghae dengan sobekan kemeja yang disobeknya dari tubuh Donghae.  
Sungmin merasa terhipnotis oleh pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya saat ini,saat ini terpampang jelas tubuh putih dan mulus milik Donghae,dia singkirkan sisa-sisa kain yang .pemandangan indah itu.  
Dan sekarang terpampang jelas kulit pitih mulus bak proselen milik meneguk ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan itu apa lagi kedua nipel imut berwarna merah kecoklatan,seakan memangilnya untuk segerah mencicipi bagaimana rasanya.  
"hmmm hkmmm" Donghae terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sungmin bahkan kakinya pun menendang nendang apa pun yang ada dibawahnya karna dia takut akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini karna melihat mata penuh napsu milik Sungmin.  
plakk plakk  
Dua tamparan pun langsung di terima Donghae.  
"mengapa kau memberontak hemm" Sungmin mengelus pipinya "bukankah kau mengingikan ini dariku atau WANITA JALANG ITU HAH" Donghae menyerit dalam hati,dia paling benci kepribadian hyung yang .ia Sungmin memang terkenal akan kekejamanya tapi Sungmin tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi itu dihadapan Donghae,hingga saat ini dia baru sadar jika sang hyung bisa menjadi moster.  
Dengan rakus Sungmin melahap nipel kanan dengan kasar Sungmin menarik nipel kecil itu seakan ingin melepaskannya dari sang pemilik tubuh dan tak ingin menganggur nipel kiri pun di plintir oleh jari-jari tangannya.  
Menikmati,tidak tak sekali pun Donghae menikmati permainan Sungmin terhadap tubuhnya tetesan kristal sudah membanjiri wajah sakit,dan merasa terhina untuk kedua kalinya.  
Dengan rakus Sungmin melahap nipel kanan dengan kasar Sungmin menarik nipel kecil itu seakan ingin melepaskannya dari sang pemilik tubuh dan tak ingin menganggur nipel kiri pun di plintir oleh jari-jari tangannya.  
Menikmati,tidak tak sekali pun Donghae menikmati permainan Sungmin terhadap tubuhnya tetesan kristal sudah membanjiri wajah sakit,dan merasa terhina untuk kedua kalinya.  
ungmin beranjak dari tempatnya (menindih Donghae) untuk membuka dengan paksa celana jins yang dikenakan Donghae,kini dia berada disisi kanan Donghae.  
Donghae yang menyadari itu memberontak dengan cara menendanang-nendang.  
"hhhemmm" tapi tubuhnya lemas seketika karna dengan kasar Sungmin meremas juniornya dari luar.  
Sungmin yang menyadari itu menyeringai dia buang dengan paksa celana beserta boxer biru yang dikenakan Donghae.  
"bukannya kau pernah melakukan ini hemm?lalu kenapa menangis?dasar PELACUR"  
deg deggg  
Kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu bagai mantra baginya,membuat Donghae berhenti memberontak.  
Sakit,sungguh sakit hati Donghae saat ini hyung yang begitu dia sayangi juga dia cintai baru saja mengatainya pelacur.  
Sungmin yang menyadari tak ada pemberontakan lagi dari Donghae merasa senang ia pikir Donghae mulai menyukai semua yang dilakukannya.  
Tanpa babibu dia tangalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya yang sebelumnya dia tarik satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di diri Donghae.  
Dia,Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,juniornya terangsang hanya dengan melihat junior Donghae yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan,junior yang imut,ya karna junior milik Donghae lebih kecil bahkan tak ada apa apanya dari junior miliknya,ia jilati bibirnya yang terasa kering mendadak itu.  
ungmin taruh kaki kiri Donghae Sungmin bingung jika dia tahu kalau yeoja mempunyai vagina lalu kalau namja dimana dia harus memasuk-  
Tunggu Sungmin melihat lubang berkerut yang dari tadi bergerak-gerak seakan ingin dengan yakin dia arahkan junior yang sudah berdiri tegak dan berurat miliknya kedalam lubang itu.  
"hemmmkk" Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menggigit kain dimulutnya kuat-kuat karna Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya tanpa persiapan bahkan pelumas atau pun yang lainnya tubuhnya terasa dibelah dengan paksa oleh benda besar berurat itu,bahkan Donghae dapat merasakan adanya cairan kental yang mengalir dari holenya.  
Sungmin terus berusaha memasukkan junior besarnya ke hole Donghae bahkan baru setengah saja juniornya didalam tubuh Donghae tapi dia sudah dapat merasakan hangat dan begitu ketatnya lubang Donghae ia yakin ini adalah lubang yang biasa digunakan untuk orang-orang gay pengganti vagina.

Lubang milik Donghae memang pernah dimasuki tapi itu dulu saat ia masih kecil sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang luban yang kembali virgin itu telah ditrobos begitu saja oleh junior milik Sungmin,tak salah jika darah kembali keluar sama seperti dulu.  
Karna Sungmin merasa keenakan juniornya dipijat begitu sedemikian rupa oleh lubang Donghae,dengan sekali hentak dia dorong juniornya hingga dapat masuk seluruhnya.

"hmmmmkkk" badan Donghae bergetar menahan sakit bahkan savila menetes dari bibirnya.  
Sungmin sungguh-sungguh baru pertama kali ini merasakan lubang yang memijat juniornya dengan begitu ketatnya.  
Tanpa menunggu untuk Donghae beradaptasi dengan benda asing memasukin dirinya,Sungmin mengeluarkan juniornya sampai tinggal kepalanya saja yang masih tertanam dan dengan cepat dan brutal ia dorong kembali junior itu.  
ukk duk duuk dukk  
Kira-kira itulah bunyi yang menggema dikamar mewah berdominasi warna pink suara derasnya hujan dan petir tak mengganggu aktifitas mereka sama sekali,mereka?tidak tepatnya namja yang melakukan gerakan maju mudur sedangkan namja satunya hanya pasrah menerima perlakukan kasar pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Donghae merasakan sakit itu kembali,jika dulu dia diperkosa oleh appa tirinya kini ia diperkosa oleh orang yang dicintainya dan ia anggap pahlawan dalam .  
"ini- sungguh nik mattt" rancau Sungmin  
Donghae memcengkram kain yang mengikatnya kuat-kuat karna titik ternikmatnya telah ditemukan oleh junior Sungmin.  
Sungmin menyadari itu dan ia menubruk titik itu berulang ulang.  
Donghae merasakan akan segerah keluar,karna entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat sensitiv saat ini.  
Tangan Sungmin mengocok junior imut itu dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan putih pun keluar dengan deras.  
Sungmin mengoles wajah Donghae dengan cairannya sediri,dia begitu senang karna Donghae tak memberontak seperti tadi.  
Dengan yakin Sungmin melepas ikatan tangan Donghae dan terlihat adanya bekas merah di pergelangan tangannya.  
Donghae tak melawan walau tangan dan mulutnya telah bebas,hanya air matanya saja yang makin keluar deras.  
"kau memang pantas menjadi pelalur" Sungmin mengatakan itu sebelum ia bergerak kembali dan gerakannya pun makin brutal dan kasar.  
Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil memuntahkan lahar putihnya,yang sangking banyaknya hingga keluar bersama bercak tergeletak lelah di samping Donghae karna aktifitas malam ini,dan tak menunggu lama nafas teratur pun terdengar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae,setelah memastikan Sungmin tertidur Donghae beranjak dari posisinya saat ini,ia ambil baju dan celana yang berceceran dilantai tepatnya pakain Sungmin,bukankah pakaiannya sudah tak layak pakai karna kejadian tadi.  
Terlihat jelas cairan mengalir dipaha putih Donghae.  
Setelah berpakaian lengkap Donghae melangkahkan kakinya pergi walau dengan langkah terseok-seong,tapi sebelum mencapai pintu ia balik badan memandang Sungmin.  
"salamat tinggal hyung" dan pintu itu pun tertutup memisahkan mereka berdua.  
Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Donghae?  
Lalu apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan saat ia sadar nanti?  
Pihak ketiga pun datang,orang yang menyebapkan kelamnya dunia Donghae.

T.B.C

maaf gua g sempat edit jdi maaf za...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry,I Love You Hyung || Penyesalan || Chapter 4 || MinHae || Yaoi**

**Summary **: apa salah aku mencintaimu hyung?apa karna aku namja?atau karna masa laluku?  
**Gender : Yaoi**  
**Rated : T**  
**Main Cast **: Sungmin,Donghae,Hyukjae member SuJu(sesuai kebutuhan) 

**Chapter 3**

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok,tapi sebelum mencapai pintu dia berbalik dan-.  
"selamat tinggal hyung" ucapnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup dan memisahkan mereka berdua. 

**CHAPTER 4 PLAY!**

***Normal Prov***

Pagi ini sama seperti masih terbit di sebelah -burung juga masih berkicau ria.

Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda terjadi di rumah sederhana di sudut kota ini.

Karna tak biasanya penghuni rumah tersebut masih berada dirumah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa sederhana berbaring seorang namja manis.

"han, sudah tiga hari mengapa dia belum bangun juga" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki wajah cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja.  
"aku juga tak tau chullie" kata namja tampan sepertinya bukan asli warga Korea.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil chullie atau Heechul itu kini tengah mengelus sayang rambut blunde namja yang tengah tidur dihadapannya.

Sedangkan namja satunya yang dipanggil han atau Hankyung sedang memeriksa denyut nadi namja yang tertidur itu.

Jangan heran,namja asal China itu sebenarnya lulusan dari Universitas kedokteran ternama di China,tapi karna desakan kedua orang tuanyalah yang membuatnya tak bisa menjadi dokter.

"sepertinya dia sudah mengalami hal buruk han?"  
"kau benar chullie"  
"kau ingat han?saat kita menemukanya tiga hari yang lalu?"  
"aku ingat chullie,tubuhnya penuh akan tanda-"  
"dan manusia mana yang berani melakukan itu han?"

tes

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah cantik Heechul saat mengingat kondisi namja terbaring dihadapannya itu tiga hari yang lalu.

Saat mereka menemukannya kondisinya saat memprihatinkan,penampilannya tak hanya lusuh dan kusut sorot matanya membuat mereka kasihan adalah namja itu berniat menengelamkan dirinya disungai han.

Tapi untunglah Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan hidup dan Hankyung berhasil menyelamatan dirinya.

Mereka membawanya ketepat tinggal mereka,tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka karna saat Heechul mencoba mengganti baju namja tersebut dia melihat satu dua ti- tapi banyak sangat banyak,dan dia yakin bekas itu baru.

"han a-kku hikk" akhirnya jebol sudah pertahanan yang Heechul bangun dan sebuah pelukan penenang Hankyung berikan.  
"tenang chullie~ tenang" Hankyung mengelus punggung Heechul dengan sabar.  
"tapi ini sudah tiga hari hannie aku tau dia dia-"  
"husstt" Hankyung melongarkan pelukannya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Heechul agar dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku yakin dia mampu bertahan..."

"ugggkk" suara lekuhan halus pun menyadarkan mereka dan seketika mereka memandang namja yang tengah berbaring di depan mereka.

Mereka amati setiap pergerakan kecil yang namja itu lakukan hingga mata itu terbuka dan membuat mereka lega.

"ahh akhirnya kau bangun juga,kau sudah tiga hari tak-,, heyyy!" Heechul sangat bahagia karna namja itu akhirnya bangun juga tapi alangkah kagetnya dia karna namja itu menampik belaian sayang darinya dan yang menambah kekecewaannya karna namja itu bergerak mundur seolah takut padanya.

"hey! kau kenapa?!" Heechul berteriak bukan marah tapi tepatnya kecewa karna perlakuan namja itu.  
"tenang chullie,tenang..." Hankyung memegan pundak Heechul saat dia ingin terus berusaha memegang namja tersebut.

"tapi hanniee dia-"

"husssttt...kau tak lihat dia ketakutan chullie~"

"aku bukan moster hanniee kenapa dia takut padaku"

"bukan,dia tak takut padamu,hanya-"

"hanya apa hannie?,"

"trauma"

"mwooo!"

Kasihan,mereka sangat kasihan melihat penderitaan namja tersebut,hingga mereka berencana merawat namja

seperti dongsaeng kandung mereka.

Tak ada yang akan tahu seperti apa hari esok,seperti halnya Sungmin dia hanya terpuruk meratapi kesalahan yang dilakukukannya,karna telah melakukan hal itu pada orang yang dicintainya.

Cinta?

Ya! sebenarnya dia begitu mencintai .tapi karna beberapa hal dia mengubur perasaan itu.

Karna apa?gender salah gender mereka yang sama membuatnya tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa itu,

tapi dia makin bimbang saat dia juga tahu kalau Donghae juga mencintainya dan dia sangan shok saat Donghae mencium dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Hingga dia tak sengaja menampar orang yang begitu dia sayangi melebihi nyawanya ,dia sampai tak berani pulang ke rumah karna hal itu,dan berakhir dirinya yang tidur di kantornya.

Sehari dua hari dia bisa bertahan tapi dihari berikutnya jebol sudah pertahanannya.

Di perjalanan pulang dia berjumpa dengan teman lamanya yang tergila-gila padanya.

Entah mendapat ide gila dari mana dia bisa mengaku-aku kalau yeoja itu adalah yeoja chingunya,yang tentu di amin-i oleh yeoja itu karna sejatinya yeoja tersebut sangat-sangat mengharapkan dirinya menjadi namja chingunya.

Sedih,sungguh hatinya begitu teriris melihat air mata jatuh dikedua mata indah sekali dirinyaa menghapus air mata itu.

Tapi apa,bukankah ini semua karnanya.

Tak,tak sekali pun dia menyentuh yeoja genit itu.

Waktu itu,hanya sebuah kaset yang sengaja dia putar.

Tess

Tess

Tess

Remuk,hatinya seolah sudah remuk luluh lantah saat mendengar dongsaengnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -sshi dan juga Presdir.

Selama ini tak sekali pun dirinya atau pun Donghae memanggil dengan embel-embel -sshi dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Sungguh ingin sekali dirinya menenggelakan diri atau pun terjun bebas ke jurang,saat melihat expresi kecewa Donghae karna dia memecatnya.

Tidak,dia sudah tak kuat mengingat kesalahannya,apa lagi kesalahan terbesarnya itu,sungguh dia sungguh menyesal.

Ingin sekali dirinya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tidak dadanya sesak dan sangat sakit seperti dihujani jutaan jarum saat mengingat sorot matanya.

Bahkan kedua tangannya telah menampar pipi chubby yang dulu slalu dia cubit.

"AAAAKKKK!" Sungmin berteriak kencang di dalam kamarnya saat potongan-potongan kejadian yang lalu melintas diotakny.

tokk tok ttokkk

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

dan tak lama pintu terbuka menapilkan Pak Jung dengan seorang yeoja muda yang diketahui adalah sekertaris pribadinya.

"mianhae tuan muda,sekertaris Kim ingin menemui anda"

Setelah membungkuh Pak Jung beranjak pergi,karna dia tau tugasnya sudah selsai

"maaf presdir karna sudah mengganggu anda,saya-"

"langsung intinya saja!" Sungmin jengah karna waktunya telah terpotong.

"begini presdir,hari ini presdir Park ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun" suara tegas Sungmin membuat yeoja itu sudah hampir 5th dia bekerja dengan presdir Lee ini tapi tetap saja rasanya dia baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan presdir Lee itu.

"tapi kita sudah terlalu sering membatalkan janji dengan beliau presdir,jadi lebih baik-" kata sekertaris Kim itu harus terpotong oleh suara tegas Sungmi.

"baiklah,satu jam lagi aku akan sampai dikantor"

***Normal Prov End*****  
****-****  
*****Sungmin Prov***

Terlalu malas sebenarnya saat disuruh memasuki kantor ya walau kantorku sendiri tapi entah mengapa membuatku malas melakukan apa pun.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu lama presdir Park".

kataku saat melihat namja paruh baya yang ku tahu pemilik dari salah satu perusaan besar di negara ini, tengah duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan pribadiku.

"ah,anda presdir Lee,tak apa,tak apa orang sibuk seperti anda pasti memiliki waktu yang padat" kata namja paruh baya itu.

Seperti biasa,berjabat tangan atau sedikit pelukan untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"memang beberapa hari ini banyak urusan yang harus kutangani sendiri" jawabku,sedikit berbohong tak apakan.

"hahaaa,seorang presdir dari perusaan besar seperti anda mengapa harus turun tangan sendiri,jika seperti itu karyawan anda akan makan gaji buta"

"hahaha,anda bisa saja presdir Park"

'hahahh apa aku harus menyuruh para karyawanku untuk membantuku memecahkan masalah pribadiku,hahah dasar gila' umpatku dalam hati.

-

BRAKK!

Ku banting surat perjanjian yang baru kubaca itu dimejaku.

Ini gila dan tak akan pernah terjadi samai kapan pun.

"ada apa presdir Lee,apa nominalnya kurang?"

"ini gila,dan tak akan pernah terjadi" kataku marah,apa-apaan seenak jidatnya merencanakan hal ini.

"apa ada yang anda kurang sukai dari surat itu presdir Lee"

"tanah itu tak akan pernah kujual,pada siapa pun dan kapan pun itu" kataku menahan emosi,jujur ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulut namja peyot ini agar tak tersenyum yang aneh menurutku,hampir semua gusinya terlihat saat dia tersenyun,senyum apaan itu ,memuakan.

"mengapa?,tanah itu sangat strategis untuk kelancara usaha kita apa lagi letaknya yang berada di pusat kota pasti kita akan untung besar"

"kau gila,disana ada sebuah panti asuhan dan panti jompo kau ingin aku mengusir mereka?TAK AKAN PERNAHHH!" teriakku murka,menggusur mereka?itu tak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapan pun.

"presdir Lee,kita akan membangun tempat untuk mereka di tempat lain,ayolah presdir Lee kita-"

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG" teriakku kalap,dan kulihat dengan berat hati dia pergi dari ruanganku,tapi sebelum dia pergi dia sempat mengancamku.

"kau akan menyesal presdir Lee!"

Hufff,ku hembuskan nafas secara perlahan agar emosiku menurun.

Gila! mana mungkin ku tanda tangani perjanjian itu jika harus mengorbankan sebuah panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang telah kubangun bersama Donghae-ku~.

Tubuhku terasa lemas saat bayangan dongsaeng manisku terus melayang dipikanku.

Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil bingkai foto di atas mejaku.

Ku elus salah satu wajah yang ada disana,wajah dongsaengku.

Foto itu diambil 2th yang lalu saat kita sedang berada disalah satu hotel di Jeju untuk berlibur.

Senyum malaikatnya terlihat jelas disitu,dia yang saat itu sedang tertawa merangkulku dan aku hanya pasrah ketika dia mengarahkan kamera di depan kami,sambil berkata 'cciiiiiisss~

.

.

.

.

Dengan bangga aku bilang T.B.C hahahahahh

Gak nyangka "Sorry,I Love You Hyung" yang FF Yaoi pertama saya bisa nyape Chapter 4,wahhh gomawo gomawo buat yang dah komen like atau sekedar lewat,,,ah bingung mo bilang apa lagi yang pengen banget ku ucapkan GOMAWOOOOOO...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry,I Love You Hyung CHAPTER 5 MinHae Yaoi "Pertemuan"**

**Summary **: apa salah aku mencintaimu hyung?apa karna aku namja?atau karna masa laluku?  
**Gender : Yaoi**  
**Rated : T**  
**Main Cast **: Sungmin,Donghae,Hyukjae member SuJu(sesuai kebutuhan)"hey pelayan pesananku mana?"

**-PLAY CHAPTER 5-**

"aku sudah memesan dari tadi, mengapa pesananku belum ada juga"

"yak, mana makananku"

"cepat bawa makananku"

Itulah kira-kira kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para pelanggan yang mulai kelaparan.

Restoran di pinggir kota ini memang sangat ramai oleh pelanggan dijam jam segini.

Karna tak hanya murah makanan disini memang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

Dan tak hanya diluar, suasana didalam dapur pun tak kalah kacaunya.

"yaakk! hannie cepat, kau ingin membuat pelanggan membunuhku eooh" suara seorang namja cantik ikut meramaikan suasana didapur.

"sebentar chulli~, Youngmin ambilkan aku slada" perintah namja tampak yang memiliki perawakan Cina.  
"nde! gege" seorang namja bernama Youngmin itu pun segerah mengambil apa yang dibutuhkn sang namja Cina itu.

-mian waktunya aku skip-

**3 jam kemudian.**

Suasana di restoran ini sekarang menjadi agak renggang, mungkin karna jam makan siang sudah terlewatkan 3 jam yang lalu.

Dan kini saatnya para pekerjanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

"tubuhku rasanya ingin remuk hannie~" keluh namja cantik yang bernama Heechul pada sosok namja Cina yang duduk sebelahnya.

"sini biar ku pijat, agar sakitnya agak berkurang" jawab namja Cina itu seraya menarik Heechul agar mendekat padanya dan dia dapat memijat tubuh namja manis tersebut.

"youngie trimakasih kalau tak ada kau entah bagaimana nasib kami ditangan para pelanggan yang kelaparan itu" katanya pada namja yang memiliki wajah tak kalah manisnya darinya dengan umur yang lebih muda.

"ceongma hyung, itu sudah tugasku" senyum terukir diwajah manisnya, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul terpesona oleh senyuman itu.

"emm, youngie kau tak ingin makan siang, biarku siapkan jika kau lapar" kata Hangeng dari rasa terpesonanya.

"tidak gege, aku bisa buat makananku sendiri, gege dengan chullie hyung saja, gege pasti lelah karna sudah membuat makanan seharian"

"tak apa youngie, hannie hanya membuat makanan intukmu saja, tak akan apa apakan hannie" Heechul mencoba meyakinkan Youngmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Hangeng.

Tapi hanya senyuman yang Youngmin berikan untuk menyakinkan mereka jika dia tak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi.

Youngmin beranjak menuju arah dapur, membuat kedua orang itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Dan diujung pojok ruangan sana, seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi ketiganya, entah expresi apa yang ia berikan terlalu samar, mungkin karna dia memakai masker hidung dan belum lagi kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

Pandangannya slalu mengikuti semua gerak-gerik yang Youngmin lakukan, hingga sosok Youngmin hilang dibalik pintu.

Dan dibalik pintu sana, namja manis yang bernama Youngmin bersandar pada pintu dapur.

Ia pegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, kejadian tadi membuatnya dejavu.

Kejadian tadi pernah ia alami bersama seseorang yang tak ia ketahui kabar beritanya sama sekali.

Sedang apa ia?

Dengan siapa ia?

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Tess,...

Tess...

Tess...

Jebol sudah pertahanannya, cairan yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Ia jatuh terduduk saat merasakan kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan tak keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Berhasil, tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya walau dengan begitu ia harus membayarnya dengan luka dibibir bawahnya karna tadi ia gigit dengan keras.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya Youngmin segerah menghapus aliran anak sungai dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Youngmin segerah berkutat dengan peralatan memasak karna dia sadar jika perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

Selama 3 bulan ini hidup yang dijalani oleh Heechul dan Hangeng agak berbeda, karna adanya sosok Youngmin ditengah-tengah mereka.

Rumah yang terkesan sepi kini malah terasa ramai karna kehadirannya.

"hyung aku kekamar dulu" kata Youngmin yang merasakan tubuhnya memikul beban yang berat.

Merasakan hal yang sama Hangeng dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Youngmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami seharian ini.

Membantu Hangeng didapur atau mengantarkan masakan jika ia rasa Heechul sudah kerepotan.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini pengunjung seolah lebih banyak dari biasanya menurutnya, hingga membuat karyawan menjadi kualahan.

Youngmin juga ingat bagaimana tampang para pelanggan saat ia mengantarkan pesanan, 'tak sabar'.

"ah~ mengapa rasanya aku ingin makan lagi" kata Youngmin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"karna banyak makan sekarang perutku jadi agak buncit seperti ini" keluhnya tapi tetap saja ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju dapur, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya.

Ditempat lain, dengan waktu yang sama.

Seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker yang menutupi mulit serta hidungnya dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengawasi rumah kecil dan sederhana didepannya.

"mianhae~" katanya yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, karna dia mengatakannya sangat pelan dengan nada lirih.

Dibalik kacamata hitam itu mengalir cairan bening, seolah tak terganggu ia biarkan cairan itu mengalir dipipinya memupahkan rasa yang ia pikul selama ini.

Ingin sekali ia trobos rumah tersebut, mengambil apa yang ia harusnya miliki.

-

Youngmin segerah membawa pesanan pelanggan yang saat ini pasti membunuhnya.

Jumlah pelanggan hari ini sangat bayak, semua meja sudah terisi, menandakan betapa banyak pelanggan yang datang.

07, nomer meja yang memesan makanan itu.

Tempat meja itu agak jauh dari dia berdiri saat ini.

Meja itu agak menyendiri dari Meja yang lain.

"ini pesanan anda sangjanim" katanya saat ia sudah berada dimeja itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan penampilan orang itu, dihari yang sepanas ini ia malah berpakaian setebal itu?. Apa ia tak kepanasan?

Parahnya ia juga mengenakan masker dan juga kacamata hitam. Seperti penjahat. pikir Youngmin.

Mengabaikan rasa curiganya Youngmin segerah melangkah pergi saat semua benda yang ada dinampannya sudah berpindah kemeja.

"selamat menikmati" katanya tak lupa ia beri senyum terbaiknya dan membungkukan badan sebentar.

DEGG!

Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tapi mengapa jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini?.

Dan perasaan ini, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ini?.

Perasaan rindu, tapi pada siapa?

Youngmin terus melangkahkan kakinya, tapi setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat dadanya makin sesak.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tak asing baginya berada tak jauh darinya, tapi siapa?dan dimana?

"Youngmin cepat antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomor 12" perintah Heechul saat melihat Youngmin selsai mengantarkan pesanan.

-

**"Donghae-ah kenapa banyak sekali anak-anak disini" tanya Sungmin bingung, karna saat dia pulang kerja banyak anak kecil bermain didalam rumahnya.**

**"me-me-reka itu anu hyung itu em"**

**"bicaralah yang jelas hae, anu-itu, apa?"**

**"bolehkah mereka tinggal disini hyung?"**

**"hemk?" pertanyaan Donghae barusan membuatnya binggung.**

**"tinggal?" ulang Sungmin.**

**"ia hyung, tinggal disini, kamar disinikan banyak jadi tak apakan kalau mereka tinggal disini?"**

**"kau serius?"**

**"aku sangat-sangat serius hyung, bolehkan hyung ia hyung jebal~"**

**Percuma jika ia harus berdebat dengan dongsaengnya ini, karna ia tau dirinya akan slalu kalah, apalagi jika Donghae sudah menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang dibuang, dia takakan mampu menolak.**

**Sungmin menyeret Donghae.**

**"kau sudah membawa dua anak-anak kemaren hae, dan sekarang kau membawa empat anak lagi?"**

**"ayolah hyung kamar disini begitu banyak dan tak ada yang menempati, lagian apa kau tega membiarkan mereka tidur diemperan toko hyung"**

**"tapi hae, hyung tak yaki kau hanya akan membawa mereka saja"**

**"hyung tau pikiranku" kata polos Donghae yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tampang babo, tak ayal membuat Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi gempulnya.**

**"aiss, hyung suka sekali mencubit pipiku" kesalnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya tak ayal perbuatannya itu malah membuat Sungmin mencubit kedua pipinya langsung.**

**"karna kau sangat menggemaskan" jawab Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum manis diwajahnya.**

**"..."**

**"sudah jangan cemberut lagi, atau kau ingin hyung mengelitikimu?"**

**"..." Sungmin tersenyum walau Donghae tak menjawab tapi dia tahu bahwa sanya Donghae tak kesalnya padanya tapi wajah kaesl Danghae malah lucu.**

**"kita tak mungkin menampung mereka semua hae apa lagi-"**

**"jadi hyung ingin mere"**

**"aku sedang bicara hae"**

**"lebih baik kita menaruh mereka dipanti asuhan saja hae"**

**"panti?"**

**"ya panti, disana mereka akan mendapatkan rumah,makan dan pendikan yang layak hae mereka akan-"**

**"hyung daebak! kau benar hyung ayo kita buatkan mereka sebuah panti asuhan yang besar hyung-"**

**"hah?" Sungmin hanya melongo menatap Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmi tak bisa menolak permintaan Donghae.**

Sungmin terus teringat kejadian demi kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Donghae.

Tak ada luka yang lebih sakit dari pada sakit saat Donghae tak ada didekatnya.

Donghae seperti candu untuknya, tak ada dia membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidup.

Salahya yang tak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Salahnya karna telah termakan egonya sendiri.

Salahnya karna telah membuatkan luka dihati Donghae.

Salahnya hingga membuat hidup Donghae kini kesusahan.

Tak pernah ia membiarkan Donghae bekerja keras, walau pekerjaan kantor menumpuk ia akan langsung membantu menyelesaikannya.

Tapi kini ia harus menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya Donghae kesana-kemari memberikan makanan pada setiap pelanggan.

Restoran sederhana ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai, mejanya slalu terisi dengan 4 orang pelayan.

Sedikit senang saat ia melihat tubuh Donghae tak sekurus waktu itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan badannya sekarang agak-? gemuk.

Dibalik maskernya Sungmin slalu tersenyum mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Donghae lakukan,bukan tapi Youngmin.

Emm, ternyata sekarang ia merubah namanya menjadi Youngmi.

Hae, hae walau kau merubah namamu jadi Youngmin atau apalah aku pasti akan langsung mengenalmu karna, hanya kau yang mempunyai mata seteduh itu.

Hanya kau yang memiliki senyum malaikat itu dan hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal saat berada didekatmu.

Seperti halnya malam-malam yang sudah-sudah Heechul Hangeng dan Youngmi slalu berjalan kaki diperjalanan pulang mereka. Itu karna rumah mereka yang dekat hanya beberapa blog saja.

Merasa hal yang sama selama satu bulan ini membuat Hangeng penasaran, apa sebenarnya mau orang yang mengikutinya ini.

ika ia menginkan sesuatu, apa itu?

Jika bukan penjahat lalu apa yang ia inginkan?

Karna penasaran ia bersembunyi dibalik gang dengan sebelumnya ia menyuruh Heechul dan Youngmin tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Ia melihat orang yang slalu duduk dimeja nomer 07 itu, orang yang slalu berdiam diri disana sepanjang hari hingga toko mereka tutu, orang yang slalu menyenbunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker dan kaca mata.

Merasa sudah menemukan apa yang dicari Hangeng keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Hangeng langsung mencoba mengunci 'penguntit' itu tapi alangkah kagetnya saat sang 'penguntit' itu dengan mudah lolos dari kunciannya dengan begitu mudah, dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Heechul dan Youngmin yang semula berada jauh didepan cepat berbalik saat mendengar suara perkelahian.

Youngmin begitu shok akan adanya sosok hitam yang menjadi pelanggannya itu kini terlibat perkelahian dengan Hangeng.

Dengan bantuan lampu jalanan samar-samar ia dapat melihat wajah yang satu bulan itu slalu tertutupi oleh masker dan kacamata hitam.

Wajah orang yang ia ingin lupakan, orang yang menorehkan kembali luka dihatinya, orang yang.

"akkk! apppo~" rintihnya saat ia merasakan perutnya seperti dililit kain dengan kuat.

Jeritan itu berhasil membuat Hangeng Heechul serta orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

Dan sebelum mereka dapat mendekat Youngmin lebih dulu pingsan dan seketika membuat ketiganya cemas.

-

**Ditempat lain.**

"kau berhasil menemukannya?" seorang namja berumur hampir setengah abad duduk dengan angkuhnya dikursi putar.

"ia tuan, dia sekarang tinggal dengan pasangan gay dipinggir kota" jawab seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dihadapan namja tua dihadapannya ini.

"bagus, em apa dia juga ada disana?"

"ia tuan, satu bulan yang lalu"

"emm, itu untukmu" namja tua itu melemparkan map yang isinya mengempul kelantai dekat namja berbaju hitam itu.

Namja berpakaian hitam itu mengukir senyum terbaiknya saat tahu apa isi amplop choklat dikakinya itu.

DORR!

Suara itu menggema diruangan kedap suara itu,dan-

bukk!

Namja berpakaian hitam itu jantuh bermandikan darah sebelum sempat ia mengabil amplop itu.

"dasar bodoh! aku tak butuh orang bodoh dan lambat sepertimu" kata namja tua itu dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

"singkirkan mayat orang bodoh itu" perintahnya pada orang-orang yang ada disana.

Dua orang menyeret mayat itu keluar ruangan dan sisanya masih berdiri ditempat mereka.

"kita akan bertemu kembali manis~" ucapnya pada sebuah figura berukuran sedang diatas meja kerjanya.

Sebuah foto anak kecil berusia sembilan tahunan, dan sebuah seringaian tercipta dengan begitu mengerikannya diwajahnya.

Membuat semua orang disana merinding takut dengan hawa yang tiba-tiba berubah.

**T.B.C!**

Jangan bulli saya kalau hasilnya jelek, karna entah mengapa ide yang mengalir kayak alisan sungai HAN tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana saat saya mulai nulis...

KOMEN dibutuhkan LIKE sangat disarankan...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry,I Love You Hyung Penyesalan &amp; Pertemuan Chapter 4 &amp; 5 MinHae Yaoi**

**Summary **: apasalah aku mencintaimu hyung?apa karna aku namja?atau karna masa laluku?  
**Gender : Yaoi**  
**Rated : T**  
**Main Cast **: Sungmin,Donghae,Hyukjae member SuJu(sesuai kebutuhan) 

**Chapter 3**

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok,tapi sebelummencapai pintu dia berbalik dan-.  
"selamat tinggal hyung" ucapnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup danmemisahkan mereka berdua.

**CHAPTER 4 PLAY!**

***Normal Prov***

Pagi ini sama seperti masih terbit di -burung juga masih berkicau ria.

Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda terjadi di rumah sederhana di sudut kota ini.

Karna tak biasanya penghuni rumah tersebut masih beradadirumah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa sederhana berbaring seorangnamja manis.

"han, sudah tiga hari mengapa dia belum bangunjuga" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki wajah cantik bahkan lebih cantikdari yeoja.  
"aku juga tak tau chullie" kata namjatampan sepertinya bukan asli warga Korea.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil chullie atau Heechul itukini tengah mengelus sayang rambut blunde namja yang tengah tidur dihadapannya.

Sedangkan namja satunya yang dipanggil han atauHankyung sedang memeriksa denyut nadi namja yang tertidur itu.

Jangan heran,namja asal China itu sebenarnya lulusandari Universitas kedokteran ternama di China,tapi karna desakan kedua orangtuanyalah yang membuatnya tak bisa menjadi dokter.

"sepertinya dia sudah mengalami hal buruk han?"  
"kau benar chullie"  
"kau ingat han?saat kita menemukanya tiga hariyang lalu?"  
"aku ingat chullie,tubuhnya penuh akantanda-"  
"dan manusia mana yang berani melakukan ituhan?"

tes…

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah cantikHeechul saat mengingat kondisi namja terbaring dihadapannya itu tiga hari yanglalu.

Saat mereka menemukannya kondisinya saatmemprihatinkan, penampilannyatak hanya lusuh dan kusut sorot matanya membuat mereka kasihanadalah namja itu berniat menengelamkan dirinya disungai han.

Tapi untunglah Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatanhidup dan Hankyung berhasil menyelamatan dirinya.

Mereka membawanya ketepat tinggal mereka,tapialangkah terkejutnya mereka karna saat Heechul mencoba mengganti baju namjatersebut dia melihat satu dua ti- tapi banyak sangat banyak,dan dia yakin bekasitu baru.

"han a-kku hikk" akhirnya jebol sudahpertahanan yang Heechul bangun dan sebuah pelukan penenang Hankyung berikan.  
"tenang chullie~ tenang" Hankyung mengeluspunggung Heechul dengan sabar.  
"tapi ini sudah tiga hari hannie aku tau diadia-"  
"husstt" Hankyung melongarkan pelukannyadan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Heechul agar dia tak melanjutkankata-katanya.

"aku yakin dia mampu bertahan..."

"ugggkk" suara lekuhan halus punmenyadarkan mereka dan seketika mereka memandang namja yang tengah berbaring didepan mereka.

Mereka amati setiap pergerakan kecil yang namja itulakukan hingga mata itu terbuka dan membuat mereka lega.

"ahh akhirnya kau bangun juga,kau sudah tiga haritak-,, heyyy!" Heechul sangat bahagia karna namja itu akhirnya bangunjuga tapi alangkah kagetnya dia karna namja itu menampik belaian sayang darinyadan yang menambah kekecewaannya karna namja itu bergerak mundur seolah takutpadanya.

"hey! kau kenapa?!" Heechul berteriak bukanmarah tapi tepatnya kecewa karna perlakuan namja itu.

"tenang chullie,tenang..." Hankyungmemegan pundak Heechul saat dia ingin terus berusaha memegang namja tersebut.

"tapi hanniee dia-"

"husssttt...kau tak lihat dia ketakutanchullie~"

"aku bukan moster hanniee kenapa dia takutpadaku"

"bukan,dia tak takut padamu,hanya-"

"hanya apa hannie?,"

"trauma"

"mwooo!"

Kasihan,mereka sangat kasihan melihat penderitaannamja tersebut,hingga mereka berencana merawat namja

sepertidongsaeng kandung mereka.

Tak ada yang akan tahu seperti apa hari esok,sepertihalnya Sungmin dia hanya terpuruk meratapi kesalahan yang dilakukukannya,karnatelah melakukan hal itu pada orang yang dicintainya.

Cinta?

Ya! sebenarnya dia begitu mencintai .tapikarna beberapa hal dia mengubur perasaan itu.

Karna apa?gender salah gender merekayang sama membuatnya tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa itu,

tapidia makin bimbang saat dia juga tahu kalau Donghae juga mencintainya dan diasangan shok saat Donghae mencium dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Hinggadia tak sengaja menampar orang yang begitu dia sayangi melebihi ,dia sampai tak berani pulang ke rumah karna hal itu,danberakhir dirinya yang tidur di kantornya.

Sehari dua hari dia bisa bertahan tapi dihariberikutnya jebol sudah pertahanannya.

Di perjalanan pulang dia berjumpa dengan temanlamanya yang tergila-gila padanya.

Entah mendapat ide gila dari mana dia bisamengaku-aku kalau yeoja itu adalah yeoja chingunya,yang tentu di amin-i olehyeoja itu karna sejatinya yeoja tersebut sangat-sangat mengharapkan dirinyamenjadi namja chingunya.

Sedih,sungguh hatinya begitu teriris melihat airmata jatuh dikedua mata indah sekali dirinyaa menghapus airmata itu.

Tapi apa,bukankah ini semua karnanya.

Tak,tak sekali pun dia menyentuh yeoja genit itu.

Waktu itu,hanya sebuah kaset yang sengaja dia putar.

Tess

Tess

Tess

Remuk,hatinya seolah sudah remuk luluh lantah saatmendengar dongsaengnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -sshi dan juga Presdir.

Selama ini tak sekali pun dirinya atau pun Donghaememanggil dengan embel-embel -sshi dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Sungguh ingin sekali dirinya menenggelakan diri ataupun terjun bebas ke jurang,saat melihat expresi kecewa Donghae karna diamemecatnya.

Tidak,dia sudah tak kuat mengingat kesalahannya,apalagi kesalahan terbesarnya itu,sungguh dia sungguh menyesal.

Inginsekali dirinya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tidak dadanya sesak dan sangat sakit sepertidihujani jutaan jarum saat mengingat sorot matanya.

Bahkan kedua tangannya telah menampar pipi chubbyyang dulu slalu dia cubit.

"AAAAKKKK!" Sungmin berteriak kencang didalam kamarnya saat potongan-potongan kejadian yang lalu melintas diotakny.

tokk tok ttokkk

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

dantak lama pintu terbuka menapilkan Pak Jung dengan seorang yeoja muda yangdiketahui adalah sekertaris pribadinya.

"mianhae tuan muda,sekertaris Kim ingin menemuianda"

Setelah membungkuh Pak Jung beranjak pergi,karna diatau tugasnya sudah selsai

"maaf presdir karna sudah menggangguanda,saya-"

"langsung intinya saja!" Sungmin jengahkarna waktunya telah terpotong.

"begini presdir,hari ini presdir Park inginbertemu dengan anda"

"bukankah kau sudah tau jika aku tak inginbertemu dengan siapa pun" suara tegas Sungmin membuat yeoja sudah hampir 5th dia bekerja dengan presdir Lee ini tapi tetap sajarasanya dia baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan presdir Lee itu.

"tapi kita sudah terlalu sering membatalkanjanji dengan beliau presdir,jadi lebih baik-" kata sekertaris Kim ituharus terpotong oleh suara tegas Sungmi.

"baiklah,satu jam lagi aku akan sampaidikantor"

***Normal ProvEnd***

***Sungmin Prov***

Terlalu malas sebenarnya saat disuruh memasukikantor ya walau kantorku sendiri tapi entah mengapa membuatku malas melakukanapa pun.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu lama presdirPark".

katakusaat melihat namja paruh baya yang ku tahu pemilik dari salah satu perusaanbesar di negara ini, tengah duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan pribadiku.

"ah,anda presdir Lee,tak apa,tak apa orangsibuk seperti anda pasti memiliki waktu yang padat" kata namja paruh bayaitu.

Seperti biasa,berjabat tangan atau sedikit pelukanuntuk menghangatkan suasana.

"memang beberapa hari ini banyak urusan yangharus kutangani sendiri" jawabku,sedikit berbohong tak apakan.

"hahaaa,seorangpresdir dari perusaan besar seperti anda mengapa harus turun tangansendiri,jika seperti itu karyawan anda akan makan gaji buta"

"hahaha,anda bisa saja presdir Park"

'hahahh apa aku harus menyuruh para karyawanku untukmembantuku memecahkan masalah pribadiku,hahah dasar gila' umpatku dalam hati.

-

BRAKK!

Ku banting surat perjanjian yang baru kubaca itudimejaku.

Ini gila dan tak akan pernah terjadi samai kapanpun.

"adaapa presdir Lee,apa nominalnya kurang?"

"ini gila,dan tak akan pernah terjadi"kataku marah,apa-apaan seenak jidatnya merencanakan hal ini.

"apa ada yang anda kurang sukai dari surat itupresdir Lee"

"tanah itu tak akan pernah kujual,pada siapapun dan kapan pun itu" kataku menahan emosi,jujur ingin sekali akumenyumpal mulut namja peyot ini agar tak tersenyum yang aneh menurutku,hampirsemua gusinya terlihat saat dia tersenyun,senyum apaan itu ,memuakan.

"mengapa?,tanahitu sangat strategis untuk kelancara usaha kita apa lagi letaknya yang beradadi pusat kota pasti kita akan untung besar"

"kau gila,disana ada sebuah panti asuhan danpanti jompo kau ingin aku mengusir mereka?TAK AKAN PERNAHHH!" teriakkumurka,menggusur mereka?itu tak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapan pun.

"presdir Lee,kita akan membangun tempat untukmereka di tempat lain,ayolah presdir Lee kita-"

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG" teriakkukalap, dan kulihat dengan berat hati dia pergi dariruanganku,tapi sebelum dia pergi dia sempat mengancamku.

"kau akan menyesal presdir Lee!"

Hufff,ku hembuskan nafas secara perlahan agaremosiku menurun.

Gila! mana mungkin ku tanda tangani perjanjian itu jika harus mengorbankan sebuah panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang telah kubangun bersama Donghae-ku~.

Tubuhku terasa lemas saat bayangan dongsaeng maniskuterus melayang dipikanku.

Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil bingkai foto diatas mejaku.

Kuelus salah satu wajah yang ada disana,wajah dongsaengku.

Foto itu diambil 2th yang lalu saat kita sedangberada disalah satu hotel di Jeju untuk berlibur.

Senyum malaikatnya terlihat jelas disitu,dia yang saat itu sedang tertawa merangkulku dan aku hanya pasrah ketika dia mengarahkan kamera di depan kami,sambil berkata 'cciiiiiisss~

Sorry,I Love You Hyung Chapter 5 Pertemuan MinHaeYaoi

**-PLAY CHAPTER 5-**

"aku sudah memesan dari tadi, mengapa pesananku belum ada juga"

"yak, mana makananku"

"cepat bawa makananku"

Itulah kira-kira kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para pelanggan yang mulai kelaparan.

Restoran di pinggir kota ini memang sangat ramai oleh pelanggan dijam jam segini.

Karna tak hanya murah makanan disini memang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

Dan tak hanya diluar, suasana didalam dapur pun tak kalah kacaunya.

"yaakk! hannie cepat, kau ingin membuat pelanggan membunuhku eooh" suara seorang namja cantik ikut meramaikan suasana didapur.

"sebentar chulli~, Youngmin ambilkan aku slada" perintah namja tampak yang memiliki perawakan Cina.  
"nde! gege" seorang namja bernama Youngmin itu pun segerah mengambil apa yang dibutuhkn sang namja Cina itu.

-mian waktunya aku skip-

**3 jam kemudian.**

Suasana di restoran ini sekarang menjadi agak renggang, mungkin karna jam makan siang sudah terlewatkan 3 jam yang lalu.

Dan kini saatnya para pekerjanya untuk istirahat sejenak.

"tubuhku rasanya ingin remuk hannie~" keluh namja cantik yang bernama Heechul pada sosok namja Cina yang duduk sebelahnya.

"sini biar ku pijat, agar sakitnya agak berkurang" jawab namja Cina itu seraya menarik Heechul agar mendekat padanya dan dia dapat memijat tubuh namja manis tersebut.

"youngie trimakasih kalau tak ada kau entah bagaimana nasib kami ditangan para pelanggan yang kelaparan itu" katanya pada namja yang memiliki wajah tak kalah manisnya darinya dengan umur yang lebih muda.

"ceongma hyung, itu sudah tugasku" senyum terukir diwajah manisnya, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul terpesona oleh senyuman itu.

"emm, youngie kau tak ingin makan siang, biarku siapkan jika kau lapar" kata Hangeng dari rasa terpesonanya.

"tidak gege, aku bisa buat makananku sendiri, gege dengan chullie hyung saja, gege pasti lelah karna sudah membuat makanan seharian"

"tak apa youngie, hannie hanya membuat makanan intukmu saja, tak akan apa apakan hannie" Heechul mencoba meyakinkan Youngmin dan mendapat anggukan dari Hangeng.

Tapi hanya senyuman yang Youngmin berikan untuk menyakinkan mereka jika dia tak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi.

Youngmin beranjak menuju arah dapur, membuat kedua orang itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Dan diujung pojok ruangan sana, seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi ketiganya, entah expresi apa yang ia berikan terlalu samar, mungkin karna dia memakai masker hidung dan belum lagi kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

Pandangannya slalu mengikuti semua gerak-gerik yang Youngmin lakukan, hingga sosok Youngmin hilang dibalik pintu.

Dan dibalik pintu sana, namja manis yang bernama Youngmin bersandar pada pintu dapur.

Ia pegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, kejadian tadi membuatnya dejavu.

Kejadian tadi pernah ia alami bersama seseorang yang tak ia ketahui kabar beritanya sama sekali.

Sedang apa ia?

Dengan siapa ia?

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Tess,...

Tess...

Tess...

Jebol sudah pertahanannya, cairan yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Ia jatuh terduduk saat merasakan kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan tak keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Berhasil, tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya walau dengan begitu ia harus membayarnya dengan luka dibibir bawahnya karna tadi ia gigit dengan keras.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya Youngmin segerah menghapus aliran anak sungai dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Youngmin segerah berkutat dengan peralatan memasak karna dia sadar jika perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

Selama 3 bulan ini hidup yang dijalani oleh Heechul dan Hangeng agak berbeda, karna adanya sosok Youngmin ditengah-tengah mereka.

Rumah yang terkesan sepi kini malah terasa ramai karna kehadirannya.

"hyung aku kekamar dulu" kata Youngmin yang merasakan tubuhnya memikul beban yang berat.

Merasakan hal yang sama Hangeng dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Youngmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami seharian ini.

Membantu Hangeng didapur atau mengantarkan masakan jika ia rasa Heechul sudah kerepotan.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini pengunjung seolah lebih banyak dari biasanya menurutnya, hingga membuat karyawan menjadi kualahan.

Youngmin juga ingat bagaimana tampang para pelanggan saat ia mengantarkan pesanan, 'tak sabar'.

"ah~ mengapa rasanya aku ingin makan lagi" kata Youngmin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"karna banyak makan sekarang perutku jadi agak buncit seperti ini" keluhnya tapi tetap saja ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju dapur, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya.

Ditempat lain, dengan waktu yang sama.

Seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker yang menutupi mulit serta hidungnya dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengawasi rumah kecil dan sederhana didepannya.

"mianhae~" katanya yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, karna dia mengatakannya sangat pelan dengan nada lirih.

Dibalik kacamata hitam itu mengalir cairan bening, seolah tak terganggu ia biarkan cairan itu mengalir dipipinya memupahkan rasa yang ia pikul selama ini.

Ingin sekali ia trobos rumah tersebut, mengambil apa yang ia harusnya miliki.

-

Youngmin segerah membawa pesanan pelanggan yang saat ini pasti membunuhnya.

Jumlah pelanggan hari ini sangat bayak, semua meja sudah terisi, menandakan betapa banyak pelanggan yang datang.

07, nomer meja yang memesan makanan itu.

Tempat meja itu agak jauh dari dia berdiri saat ini.

Meja itu agak menyendiri dari Meja yang lain.

"ini pesanan anda sangjanim" katanya saat ia sudah berada dimeja itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan penampilan orang itu, dihari yang sepanas ini ia malah berpakaian setebal itu?. Apa ia tak kepanasan?

Parahnya ia juga mengenakan masker dan juga kacamata hitam. Seperti penjahat. pikir Youngmin.

Mengabaikan rasa curiganya Youngmin segerah melangkah pergi saat semua benda yang ada dinampannya sudah berpindah kemeja.

"selamat menikmati" katanya tak lupa ia beri senyum terbaiknya dan membungkukan badan sebentar.

DEGG!

Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tapi mengapa jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini?.

Dan perasaan ini, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ini?.

Perasaan rindu, tapi pada siapa?

Youngmin terus melangkahkan kakinya, tapi setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat dadanya makin sesak.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tak asing baginya berada tak jauh darinya, tapi siapa?dan dimana?

"Youngmin cepat antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomor 12" perintah Heechul saat melihat Youngmin selsai mengantarkan pesanan.

-

**"Donghae-ah kenapa banyak sekali anak-anak disini" tanya Sungmin bingung, karna saat dia pulang kerja banyak anak kecil bermain didalam rumahnya.**

**"me-me-reka itu anu hyung itu em"**

**"bicaralah yang jelas hae, anu-itu, apa?"**

**"bolehkah mereka tinggal disini hyung?"**

**"hemk?" pertanyaan Donghae barusan membuatnya binggung.**

**"tinggal?" ulang Sungmin.**

**"ia hyung, tinggal disini, kamar disinikan banyak jadi tak apakan kalau mereka tinggal disini?"**

**"kau serius?"**

**"aku sangat-sangat serius hyung, bolehkan hyung ia hyung jebal~"**

**Percuma jika ia harus berdebat dengan dongsaengnya ini, karna ia tau dirinya akan slalu kalah, apalagi jika Donghae sudah menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang dibuang, dia takakan mampu menolak.**

**Sungmin menyeret Donghae.**

**"kau sudah membawa dua anak-anak kemaren hae, dan sekarang kau membawa empat anak lagi?"**

**"ayolah hyung kamar disini begitu banyak dan tak ada yang menempati, lagian apa kau tega membiarkan mereka tidur diemperan toko hyung"**

**"tapi hae, hyung tak yaki kau hanya akan membawa mereka saja"**

**"hyung tau pikiranku" kata polos Donghae yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tampang babo, tak ayal membuat Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi gempulnya.**

**"aiss, hyung suka sekali mencubit pipiku" kesalnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya tak ayal perbuatannya itu malah membuat Sungmin mencubit kedua pipinya langsung.**

**"karna kau sangat menggemaskan" jawab Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum manis diwajahnya.**

**"..."**

**"sudah jangan cemberut lagi, atau kau ingin hyung mengelitikimu?"**

**"..." Sungmin tersenyum walau Donghae tak menjawab tapi dia tahu bahwa sanya Donghae tak kesalnya padanya tapi wajah kaesl Danghae malah lucu.**

**"kita tak mungkin menampung mereka semua hae apa lagi-"**

**"jadi hyung ingin mere"**

**"aku sedang bicara hae"**

**"lebih baik kita menaruh mereka dipanti asuhan saja hae"**

**"panti?"**

**"ya panti, disana mereka akan mendapatkan rumah,makan dan pendikan yang layak hae mereka akan-"**

**"hyung daebak! kau benar hyung ayo kita buatkan mereka sebuah panti asuhan yang besar hyung-"**

**"hah?" Sungmin hanya melongo menatap Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmi tak bisa menolak permintaan Donghae.**

Sungmin terus teringat kejadian demi kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Donghae.

Tak ada luka yang lebih sakit dari pada sakit saat Donghae tak ada didekatnya.

Donghae seperti candu untuknya, tak ada dia membuatnya kehilangan gairah hidup.

Salahya yang tak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Salahnya karna telah termakan egonya sendiri.

Salahnya karna telah membuatkan luka dihati Donghae.

Salahnya hingga membuat hidup Donghae kini kesusahan.

Tak pernah ia membiarkan Donghae bekerja keras, walau pekerjaan kantor menumpuk ia akan langsung membantu menyelesaikannya.

Tapi kini ia harus menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya Donghae kesana-kemari memberikan makanan pada setiap pelanggan.

Restoran sederhana ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai, mejanya slalu terisi dengan 4 orang pelayan.

Sedikit senang saat ia melihat tubuh Donghae tak sekurus waktu itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan badannya sekarang agak-? gemuk.

Dibalik maskernya Sungmin slalu tersenyum mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Donghae lakukan,bukan tapi Youngmin.

Emm, ternyata sekarang ia merubah namanya menjadi Youngmi.

Hae, hae walau kau merubah namamu jadi Youngmin atau apalah aku pasti akan langsung mengenalmu karna, hanya kau yang mempunyai mata seteduh itu.

Hanya kau yang memiliki senyum malaikat itu dan hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal saat berada didekatmu.

Seperti halnya malam-malam yang sudah-sudah Heechul Hangeng dan Youngmi slalu berjalan kaki diperjalanan pulang mereka. Itu karna rumah mereka yang dekat hanya beberapa blog saja.

Merasa hal yang sama selama satu bulan ini membuat Hangeng penasaran, apa sebenarnya mau orang yang mengikutinya ini.

ika ia menginkan sesuatu, apa itu?

Jika bukan penjahat lalu apa yang ia inginkan?

Karna penasaran ia bersembunyi dibalik gang dengan sebelumnya ia menyuruh Heechul dan Youngmin tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Ia melihat orang yang slalu duduk dimeja nomer 07 itu, orang yang slalu berdiam diri disana sepanjang hari hingga toko mereka tutu, orang yang slalu menyenbunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker dan kaca mata.

Merasa sudah menemukan apa yang dicari Hangeng keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Hangeng langsung mencoba mengunci 'penguntit' itu tapi alangkah kagetnya saat sang 'penguntit' itu dengan mudah lolos dari kunciannya dengan begitu mudah, dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Heechul dan Youngmin yang semula berada jauh didepan cepat berbalik saat mendengar suara perkelahian.

Youngmin begitu shok akan adanya sosok hitam yang menjadi pelanggannya itu kini terlibat perkelahian dengan Hangeng.

Dengan bantuan lampu jalanan samar-samar ia dapat melihat wajah yang satu bulan itu slalu tertutupi oleh masker dan kacamata hitam.

Wajah orang yang ia ingin lupakan, orang yang menorehkan kembali luka dihatinya, orang yang.

"akkk! apppo~" rintihnya saat ia merasakan perutnya seperti dililit kain dengan kuat.

Jeritan itu berhasil membuat Hangeng Heechul serta orang itu menoleh kearahnya.

Dan sebelum mereka dapat mendekat Youngmin lebih dulu pingsan dan seketika membuat ketiganya cemas.

-

**Ditempat lain.**

"kau berhasil menemukannya?" seorang namja berumur hampir setengah abad duduk dengan angkuhnya dikursi putar.

"ia tuan, dia sekarang tinggal dengan pasangan gay dipinggir kota" jawab seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dihadapan namja tua dihadapannya ini.

"bagus, em apa dia juga ada disana?"

"ia tuan, satu bulan yang lalu"

"emm, itu untukmu" namja tua itu melemparkan map yang isinya mengempul kelantai dekat namja berbaju hitam itu.

Namja berpakaian hitam itu mengukir senyum terbaiknya saat tahu apa isi amplop choklat dikakinya itu.

DORR!

Suara itu menggema diruangan kedap suara itu,dan-

bukk!

Namja berpakaian hitam itu jantuh bermandikan darah sebelum sempat ia mengabil amplop itu.

"dasar bodoh! aku tak butuh orang bodoh dan lambat sepertimu" kata namja tua itu dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

"singkirkan mayat orang bodoh itu" perintahnya pada orang-orang yang ada disana.

Dua orang menyeret mayat itu keluar ruangan dan sisanya masih berdiri ditempat mereka.

"kita akan bertemu kembali manis~" ucapnya pada sebuah figura berukuran sedang diatas meja kerjanya.

Sebuah foto anak kecil berusia sembilan tahunan, dan sebuah seringaian tercipta dengan begitu mengerikannya diwajahnya.

Membuat semua orang disana merinding takut dengan hawa yang tiba-tiba berubah.

**T.B.C!**

Jangan bulli saya kalau hasilnya jelek, karna entah mengapa ide yang mengalir kayak alisan sungai HAN tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana saat saya mulai nulis...

KOMEN dibutuhkan LIKE sangat disarankan...

Mian jika aku sekarang jarang banget buat FF lagi... maklum sibuk kerja...


	8. Chapter 8

TIK TIK TIK TIK...

Hanya suara detikan jam saja yang menggema diruangan tersebut, tak ada seorang pun yang membuka suaranya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Hening.

Hangeng terus berdiri mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk disamping tepat duduk Youngmin.

Setelah orang asing itu menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Youngmin, Hangeng jadi geram sendiri atas tindakan bejat dan keji orang itu, tapi ia bisa apa.

"ini aku buatkan kopi untuk kalian berdua" suara merdu kekasihnya ^Heechul menyadarkan Hangeng dari fikirannya.

"dan kau! siapa namamu tadi?-" Heechul bertanya pada orang yang tengah duduk ditempat tidur Youngmin itu.

"Sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku itu" kata namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Sungmin, ia terus memegang tangan Youngmin atau Donghae dengan erat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objec di depannya itu sedetik.

"emm, Sungmin-ssi lebih baik kau istirahat saja biar kami yang menjaga Young-"

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae bukan Youngmin atau siapa" Sungmin memotong perkataan Heechul, ia geram jika ada yang memanggil dongsaengnya bukan dengan nama aslinya. Membuat Heechul geram karna dibentak oleh orang yang baru beberapa saat lalu dikenalnya.

"sudah lah chulle..." Heechul hendak mengeluarkan serapahnya jika Hangeng tak sengerah menenangkan dan memeluknya.

"..."

Kembali sepi tak ada yang mengeluarkan  
suara, mereka bergelayut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dengan sesekali terdengar suara seruputan kopi dari Hangeng yang menikmati kopi buatan kekasihnya.

.

.

.  
.

*Sungmin Prov*

Pagi ini serasa pagi yang sangat menyedihkan sekaligus menggembirakan untukku disaat bersamaan.

Senang karna akhirnya orang yang telah mengisi hati ini telah berada dihadapanku tapi sungguh rasanya hatiku seperti dihujami beribu-ribu jarum saat melihatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Tapi ini semua karnaku!

Karna aku yang tak bisa mengontrol diriku pada saat itu, a-akuu yang tengah menolehkan luka pada luka masa lalunya.

Aku-

"huuuhh~" suara lekuhan lirih itu menyadar jika mata yang teramat ku nantikan akan segerah terbuka.

Pelan -pelan ku lihat tangan kirinya ikut bergerak dan setiap detik rasanya jantungku makin berdetak kencang menanti.

Bulu lentik itu bergerak dan tak lama-?

Kenapa, kenapa seperti ini, kenapa ia menjauh dariku, menghempaskan uluran tanganku yang ingin menyentuhku bahkan ia berteriak histeris saat aku ingin mendekatinya.

Ada apa ini?

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

tess

Air mataku tak bisa ku bendung, karna dongsaengku, dongsaeng yang kucintai kini tengah ketakutan saat melihatku!

pukk!

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahuku memaksaku untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang melakukan itu, dan kulihat namja berwajah China itu kini berada disampingku sedang namja yang cerewet itu kini duduk disamping dongsaengku dan juga tengah memeluk DONGSAENGKU!

AKAN KU BUAT TUBUHMU TAK UTUH LAGI!, umpatku dalam hati dan untung ada namja China itu yang menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan pelukan itu, jika tidak? aku pastikan apa yang ku katakan tadi akan segerah terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sungmin membantu di rumah makan milik pasangan HanChul. Awalnya ia sempat shok karna mendapati pasangan yang mempunyai orientasi sex seperti mereka tapi, kini ia dapat menerima semua dengan lapang dada.

Bukankah ia kini juga sama dengam mereka?

Selalu ia amati setiap aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Jangan heran mengapa ia bisa bekerja disana. Karna jika ia tak dapat bekerja disana, etah apa yang akan ia perbuat.

Malam ini terasa berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Hujan yang tak kunjung reda terus mengguyur tanah dibawahnya.

Tapi, seperti biasanya setiap akan tutup restoran Donghae selalu mendapatkan bagian membuang sampahyang ada di depan restoran.  
Mencintai sesama jenis dan parahnya lagi yang dicintai adalah dongsaengnnya.

"huffff, akhirnya selesai juga" Donghae mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Tapi sayang ditengah aktifitasnya ada sebuah kain yang membekapnya. Ia meronta, tapi belum sempat ia menjerit meminta tolong kesadaranya lebih dulu hilang.

"kita berhasil mendapatkanya "

"dan aku yakin bos pasti akan senang dengan hadiah ini"

*

T.B.C

Makasih buat yang udah komen di FF.q ini, Sorry aku Gak bisa bales satu* tapi aku baca kok dan kenapa aku publiknya lama itu karena aku kehilangan moot untuk nglanjutin ni FF setelah berita (taukan),,,, dah deh yang baca janganlupa komen zaaaaaa...


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang sudah berkenan mampir di sini. Pa lagi yang udah REVIEW atau pun mem-FLOW FF ini saya ucapkan beribu-ribu trima kasih. Bagi yang tak suka YAOI, PAIR dan FF ini di harap cepat-cepat HENGKANG dari sini.

Ok SELAMAT MENIKMATI

**Little** : **Sorry, I Love You Hyung**

**Pair** : **MinHae**, tambahan HanChul EunHae

**Gender** : Romance&amp;Action

**WARNINGGG** : Yaoi, BL, MxM, M-Preg, Lemon(dikit), Tempo bertebaran

Aku cuma minjem nama doank kok, dan yang punya SuJu tetep Ortu mereka-kecuali Donghae yang akan menjadi suamiku #hahaaaa kritik dan saran yang mendukung sangat diperlukan.

-**Sorry,I Love You Hyung End**-

Pagi ini terjadi ketegangan yang luar biasa di masion besar milik keluarga Lee. Dari tadi malam tak ada yang berani memandang wajah sang penguasa di Masion mewah ini.

Bahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya pun sejak tadi tak berani bertatap muka langsung dengan sang tuan.

"Changmin apa belum ada perkembangan?" ucapan sang bos yang terkesan datar itu membuat namja yang bernama Changmin itu merinding.

"belum tuan Lee, saya semasih mencoba" jawabnya dan dengan gesit ia mengotak-atik leptop didepannya. Ia tak mau membuat sang tuan menunggu lebih lama lagi karna semakin lama sang tuan menunggu itu artinya nyawanya yang semakin berada diujung tanduk.

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang tuan, membuat Changmin jadi merinding, karna ia tahu betul tabliat sang tuan jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Walau tubuhnya sangat letih karna sejak semalam tak tidur, ia terus bertahan demi menjalankan perintah sang tuan.

Sekian lama mencoba akhirnya apa yang ia kerjakan membuahkan hasil juga.

Sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah terihat berkedip-kedip dilayar  
dengan sebuah gambar seperti denah disekitarnya.

Senyum puas terukir indah diwajah sang tuan atas pekerjaannya.

"dimana posisinya?"

"dipinggiran kota, dekat hutan disebelah barat tuan" jawab Changmin sambil mencoba membesarkan gambar denah dileptopnya, agar bisa melihat tempat yang dituju dengan tepat.

"tak sia-sia juga kau membuat kalung itu Changmin, karna benda itu kita bisa cepat melacaknya"

"trima kasih atas pujianya tuan" senyum bangga Changmin torehkan atas pujian yang diberikan tuannya.

"cepat siapkan semuanya!" perintah sederhana itu langsung membuat mereka bergegas menyiapkan segala yang diperlukan. Dengan sebelumnya mereka berkata "baik tuan" dengan kompak.

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama. Seorang namja manis tidur diatas kasur berukuran king. Sedangkan tak jauh darinya, seorang namja berumur enam puluhan memandangi namja yang masih tertidur itu dengan intes.

Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuh didepannya menjadi sesuatu yang menakjupkan untuknya.

Perlahan namja berumur lebih dari setengah abat itu duduk disisi kanan ranjang, tempat namja manis itu tertidur. Sebelah tangannya yang mulai keriput itu terjulur mengelus pipi halus milik namja manis yang masih terlelap.

Sepasang mata tuanya menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah manis itu. Saat pandangannya tiba di belahan bibir soft itu, membuat otaknya tiba-tiba blank. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

cuup

Tak tahan akan godaan didepannya. Namja berumur itu mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir soft itu.

Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi setelah merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir itu, membuatnya ingin merasakan bibir itu lebih jauh.

"uukkg" sebuah lengkuhan yang terdengar sexy itu keluar dari bibir sang namja manis, saat lidah namja berumur itu menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni didalam goa hangat itu.

Merasa ada yang tak beres dan juga rasa sesak didadanya. Namja manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh yang telah berada  
diatasnya.

Mata teduh itu membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang tak bisa digerakkan saat mengenali siapa namja berumur itu.

"a-ap-pa-" ucap Donghae terbata. Sedangkan namja didepan Donghae itu menyeringai, karna teryata orang yang sudah lama dicari masih mengingatnya.

*****Sorry, I Love You Hyung END*****

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sedangkan tak jauh dibelakangnya puluhan mobil berwarna hitam terlihat mengikuti.

Saat ini perasaanya sedang tak tenang. Apalagi saat ini sang dongsaeng sedang diculik oleh seseorang.

"bagaimana Changmin apa ada perkembangan?" tanyanya pada salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya, menggunakan handset yang bertengger ditelinga kirinya.

"ada tuan, menurut data yang saya dapat, tempat tuan muda Donghae ditahan saat ini, milik pesdir Park" jawab Changmin disebrang sana.

"BRENGSEK! tua bangka itu ingin mampus rupanya" umpat Sungmin "apa masih jauh?"

"tidak tuan, tinggal melewati belokan didepan sana"

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu  
membuatnya menambah kecepatannya.

***Sungmin Pro**v*

Setelah memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata kini sampai juga digedung tua yang kelihatanya bekas gudang ini.

Baru beberapa langkah saja diriku memasuki gerbang, beberapa namja sudah mengerubungiku.

Hanya seperkian detik orang-orang itu sudah terjatuh dengan peluru yang sudah bersarang ditubuhnya. Sedangkan sisanya perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya saat tahu puluhan anak buahku sudah siap dengan berbagai macam senjata ditangan.

***Sungmin End Prov***

***Normal Prov***

Tak jauh dari Sungmin berada. Namja tua yang bernama Park Hyukjae itu sedang asik memotong baju yang sedang dikenakan oleh namja manis yang saat ini berada dalam kekangannya.

Baju yang dikenakan namja manis itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Walau tak diikat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Disaat sedang hanyut dalam kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menjadi geram.

Tak lama  
setelahnya salah satu anak buahnya masuk dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Hyukjae paling benci saat kegiatannya diganggu. Siapapun itu.

"ma-af hah mengganggu tu-an. saat ini. diluar Lee Sungmin sedang mengamuk tuan. dan-" anak buah itu berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya karna kesalahan yang dia lakukan ini, tapi ini sangat mendesak.

"brengsek!. kenapa cepat sekali ia tahu tempat ini!" umpatnya.

Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan menarik namja manis itu untuk berdiri.

Hyukjae baru akan melangkah, suara dobrakan pintu disusul dengan jatuhnya namja yang tadi memberi informasi pada Hyukjae.

Dorr!

Dorr!

Suara tembakan itu tertuju pada objek berbeda.

Tembakan pertama untuk menghabisi namja yang terjatuh tadi. Sedang tembakan kedua tertuju untuk Hyukjae yang mencoba menawan Donghae, dengan menggunakan gunting yang diacungkan keleher. Tangan kiri Hyukjae tertembus timah panas.

Sungmin, sang pelaku penembakan itu bersiap menarik pelatuknya guna menghabisi Hyukjae  
suara Changmin agar menahan tembakannya.

"jangan tuan"

"kenapa Changmin! tua bangka ini pantas mati!" kesal Sungmin karna niatnya untuk menghabisi orang tua ini dicegah.

"kasihan tuan Donghae, tuan" mengerti akan apa yang dipikiran orang kepercayaanya ini Sungmin dengan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"HAHAAA..." tawa Hyukjae cukup keras, yang membuat Sungmin dan Changmin menjadi geram.

"Kenapa kau melindungi namja kotor seperti DIA Lee Sungmin? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau tak tahu sejak kecil dia sudah melayaniku? Bahkan tadi dia tak menolak sentuhanku padanya. Aku yakin namja ini sudah melayani puluhan namja di luar san-"

Dorr!

Sungmin yang mendengar celotehan orang tua bejat ini menjadi geram. Apa lagi yang dihina adalah dongsaeng yang begitu ia cintai. Tangannya yang sudah gatal, langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Mengarahkannya kekaki sebelah kiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terjatuh karna luka tembak dikakinya.

"BERANI kau menghina dongsaengku, dihadapanku PARK HYUKJAE!"

"dongsaeng? hahaa namja murahan seperti dia kau anggap dongsaeng hahha-"

Dorr!

Disela tawanya Hyukjae harus rela tertembak untuk ketiga kalinya. Tangan, kaki, dan bahunya terasa mati rasa dan darahnya juga sudah banyak yang keluar.

"cepat bawa pergi tua bangka ini dari sini dan taruh diruangan A!" Sungmin yang mulai muak dengan tua bangka didepannya ini langsung menyuruh anak buahnya membawanya pergi. Ia bisa mengurusnya nanti.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hyukjae yang diseret paksa oleh anak buah Sungmin. Sebuah teriakan membuat Sungmin memutar pandangannya ke seseorang yang sempat terlupakan.

"JANGAN TUAN DONGHAE!" teriakan yang berasal dari Changmin membuat Sungmin menegang.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada, seseorang yang tadi sempat terabaikan-Donghae- memegang sebuah gunting yang tadi jatuh dari tangan Hyukjae.

Donghae, namja itu merapatkan pegangannya pada gagang gunting yang dipegangnya. Pikirannya kini sedang kalut. Beban yang dipikulnya terasa amat berat dan  
membuatnya lelah. Ingin ia segerah mengakhiri hidup yang terasa memuakkan ini.

Degg

Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti disaat itu juga saat mendengar secara langsung peryataan sang hyung. Dongsaeng, ia hanya dianggap dongsaeng oleh hyungnya?.

Ahh memang ia mau dianggap apa oleh hyungnya?. Dia hanya namja hina dan kotor.

Bahkan masih dianggap dongsaeng oleh Sungmin pun adalah sebuah anugrah.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan appa tirinya itu ada benarnya juga.

Ia hanya namja hina, kotor, seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan parahnya ia menyukai hyungnya!

Hyung yang sudah menolongnya!

Memberikan kehidupan yang layak padanya.

Disaat rasa lelahnya, Donghae tak sengaja melihat gunting dibawah kakinya. Gunting yang tadi digunakan Hyukjae untuk memotong bajunya.

Pandangan Donghae menjadi gelap. Segerah setelah ia mengambil gunting itu Donghae mengarahkannya kearah perutnya.

"JANGAN TUAN DONGHAE" Donghae tak perduli dan tetap menekan gunting itu keperutnya.

"DONGHAE! jatuhkan benda itu, cepat  
buang benda itu hae" suara itu membuat Donghae makin terpuruk. Ia tak mau membuat orang yang dicintainya kecewa lagi. Sungmin berhak hidup normal dan bahagia dengan seorang yeoja.

"hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya hyung, aku kotor" Donghae lebih menekan gunting itu keperutnya.

"anio hae, siapa bilang hidupmu tak berarti. Hyung masih membutuhkanmu hae~ hyung sayang padamu" Sungmin berusaha tenang menghadapi Donghae yang sedang dalam kondisi labil saat ini.

"kau PEMBOHONG hyung" Donghae menekan gunting yang dipegangnya lebih dalam. Darah mulai membasahi gagang gunting itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya menyadari hal itu.

"hyung mohon hae, lepaskan gunting itu hae, hyung mohon"

"ANI! aku tak pantas hidup. Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri hyung. Aku kotor"

"anio hae, kau tak kotor, ka-" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Donghae sudah lebih dulu ambruk. Sungmin dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae.

"haeyah, ironna. Palli ironna. Jangan buat hyung semakin bersalah padamu hae" merasa  
tak ada reaksi dari Donghae, dengan cepat ia menggendong Donghae ala bridal stile, agar dongsaenya itu cepat memperoleh penanganan medis.

******Sorry, I Love You Hyung Chapter End******

Sudah hampir empat jam lebih Sungmin menunggu didepan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD. Tapi sampai saat ini tak satu pun dokter atau pun suster yang mau memberikan kabar mengenai kondisi Donghae saat ini. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya.

Mungkin jika ia tak melakukan 'itu' pada Donghae, semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Tesss

Setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Hanya karna Donghae ia jadi seperti ini.

Kriekkk

Pintu bercat putih itu akhirnya terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang dokter berusia tiga puluhan.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya dokter tadi pasangan HanChul juga telah sampai disana. Setelah menerima kabar dari Sungmin pasangan ini langsung melesat ke sini secepat mungkin.

"bagaimana kondisi Donghae-ku? dia baik-baik sajakan? tak terjadi hal buruk pada Donghae-ku kan? jawab aku dokter,  
kenapa kau diam saja? jawab ak-"

"bagaimana bisa menjawab jika kau mengguncang tubuhnya seperti itu LEE SUNGMIN" teriakan dari Heechul barusan menyadarkan Sungmin akan tindakannya.

"eh?"

Bukk!

Dan dokter itu jatuh secara tak elit karna Sungmin langsung menghentikan acara 'mengguncang dokter' secara mendadak.

Sang dokter menepuk-nepuk bagian tertentu, membersihkan debu yang mungkin tertempel. Kalau saja didepannya ini bukan Lee Sungmin. Pemilik sekaligus presdis dari LSM Crop, mungkin ia sudah memarahi orang itu.

"sebelumnya, saya ingin tahu dulu. Siapa pasangan dari Donghae-shi?"

"pasangan? apa maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya, agar dokter berkata dengan jelas.

"ya pasangan. Pacar, kekasih atau mungki-"

"dia pasanganku! dan dia kekasihku!" jawab Sungmin mutlak dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya cengo mendadak.

Lee Sungmin, pemilik LSM seorang gay? -pikir dokter

Sungmin menyukai Donghae? dongsaengnya sendiri? -pikir pasangan HanChul

"jadi anda-"

"ia!" sang dokter memang  
harus extra sabar, karna setiap perkataanya selalu dipotong oleh Sungmin.

"selamat" ucap sang dokter sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin, senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"weo?" tanya Sungmin yang kebingungan atas perlakuan dokter ini.

"selamat! karna anda akan menjadi seorang appa"

kriiikk

krikk

"MWO!" bukan Sungmin tapi Heechul yang pertama sadar akan maksud perkataan dokter barusan.

******Sorry, I Love You Hyung Chapter End******

Sungmin terus mengelus pipi halus itu. Pipi yang dulunya tembem itu kini sedikit tirus. Sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam tanggan Donghae.

"apa kau tak bisa berhenti tersenyum? mataku terasa sakit melihat senyum mu!" kata-kata pedas berasal dari Heechul, yang merasa terganggu dengan senyuman dari Sungmin sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"sudahlah Chuliie, dia sedang senang. Pantaskan dia tersenyum" bela Hangeng yang sejak tadi diam.

"aku muak dengan senyumannya Hannie, senyumannya seperti sedang mengejekku!"

"mengejek? bilang saja kau iri padaku. Karna  
sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa. Atau kau iri pada Donghae. Diakan bisa hami, sedangkan kau tak-bi-sa" perkataan Sungmin barusan bagai minyak yang menyulut api dihati Heechul saat ini.

"KAU-"

"uughhg" umpatan yang siap keluar itu terhenti saat pendengaranya menangkap suara aneh.

Donghae, namja yang sedang berbaring dibangsal rumah sakit itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sungmin dengan sigap menaikan bangsal itu, agar Donghae dapat berbaring dengan nyaman.

Hal pertama yang Donghae lihat adalah putih dan bau obat yang menyengat. Baru beberapa detik berikutnya ia sadar dimanakah dirinya kini.  
Ingatan sebelum dirinya tenggelam pada kegelapan, berputar diotaknya. Tapi sebelum mulutnya berbicara, sesuatu sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya. Sesuatu yang tebal dan berbau min.

Sungmin langsung membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya saat tahu Donghae terlihat baik-baik saja.

"trimakasih hae" kata Sungmin sambil mengecup kedua tangan Donghae.

"hah?"

"trima kasih" kini Sungmin mengecup mata, pipi dan kening Donghae.

"yek?"

"trimakasih  
karna telah memberikan kehidupan baru untukku" Donghae tak tau maksud Sungmin hanya terbengong dan mengedipkan kedua matannya-polos.

"kau jangan buat dia tambah bingung Lee Sungmin!" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul, seseorang yang baik dan sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya.

"nde?"

"selamat hae, kau istimewah, kau sangat special!" ungkap Heechul. Tapi itu membuat Donghae tambah binggung.

Sungmin tersenyum dan tanpa banyak bicara. Kedua tangan Donghae yang masih dalam genggamannya, ia taruh-dengan perlahan- keatas perut Donghae.

"disini ada kehidupan baru hae~" kata Sungmin dengan senyum hangatnya.

tik

tik tik

tik

"akk-ku h-a-" Donghae yang baru menyadari arti perkatan Sungmin barusan menjadi terbata.

cup

"ia kau hamil, menurut dokter usianya empat belas minggu, bukankah itu saat ki-ta-" Sungmin yang tadi begitu antusias, kini menjadi bungkam saat ingat apa empat yang terjadi empatbelas minggu yang lalu.

Sungmin merasakan tangannya diremas seseorang. Saat ia  
lihat, Donghae pelakunya. Donghae yang seolah berkata lewat matanya 'lupakan semuanya'.

Cup

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi Sungmin mencium tepat dibibir Donghae, tak merasa sungkan pada dua orang lain diruangan itu.

"apa kalian tak bisa menghentikan drama pecisan kalian!" Heechul sungguh sudah ingin menendang mereka- ah mungkin cuma Sungmin saja- kebulan. Amarahnya sudah diujung tantuk.

Dia tau mereka sedang bahagia-karna bisa bersatu dan akan dapet momongan - tapi, kenapa Sungmin harus selalu mencium Donghae?

Dibibir dihadapannya pula?

Apa ia dan pasanganya tak dianggap oleh dua orang yang sedang kasmaran ini. Huhh bikin orang iri saja.

Eh?! apa yang dia bilang tadi? lupakan! lupakan saja.

Donghae yang mengerti segrah menghentikan aksi romantisan itu.

"apa itu benar Han-gege?" tanya Donghae pada namja berpawakan China.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hangeng sebagai jawaban, karna namja China ini memang jarang berbicara-jika tak penting.

Merasa perutnya dielus seseorang membuat Donghae  
mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyumnya terukir diparas manisnya saat tahu tangan siapa yang berada diperutnya.

"kau hampir membunuhnya hae~, kau hampir memisahkanku dengannya"

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae-yo hyung" perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat hatinya sakit. Dia begitu bodoh, karna perbuatanya itu dia hampir menghilangkan nyawa tak berdosa, benih dari seseorang yang teramat ia hormati, sayangi dan ia cintai, juga seorang penyelamatnya-Sungmin.

Donghae teramat yakin jika ini adalah hasil dari sebuah pemerkosaan yang dilakukan hyungnya malam itu, karna selama empat bulan ini ia tak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapapun selain dengan Sungmin.

Tapi hari itu, bukankah appanya telah melakukan sesuatu padanya?

Melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ingat, karna entah mengapa otak dan tubuhnya tak bisa ia kontrol, yang ia ingat hanya wajah itu wajah dengan senyum yang teramat menyeramkan dengan sorotan mata seperti singa.

Tubuh Donghae tiba-tiba bergetar. Sungmin yang sadar akan hal itu  
langsung memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu.

"kau kenapa hem?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae.

"d-di-di-a abo-" Donghae menjawab dengan nada bergetar, bahkan untuk memanggil nama orang itu saja dia butuh keberanian yang besar.

"syuttzt, jangan takut, sekarang dia tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi"

"weo? ka-u-ta-membu-nu-"

"tidak hae, aku tak membunuhnya, aku hanya akan membuat dia tak lagi bisa mengganggumu, itu saja"

"jeongmal?"

"ia hae sayang~ cup" satu kecupan mendarat dikening Donghae.

"kau tak apakan ku tinggal?" Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berpamitan pergi membuat Donghae ingin protes, ia masih ingin bersama dengan hyungnya yang ternyata juga mencintainya.

"ada mereka berdua yang akan menjagamu hae~" ucap Sungmin yang tahu Donghae akan protes "dan lagi kata dokter kau butuh banyak istirahat"  
tambahnya.

Mau tak mau Donghae harus menurut, ini bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk nyawa yang sedang tidur dalam tubuhnya.

"baiklah, tapi lekas kembali ya"

.

.

.

Setelah memperoleh ijin dari Donghae, Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi dari situ menuju keperusahaanya.

#  
Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya ketempat khusus yang hanya untuk dirinya. Sungmin menekan sebuah tombol yang tersembunyi dibawah gagang stirnya.

Tiba-tiba lantai tempat mobil Sungmin berada turun secara perlahan Tak lama mobil itu telah berada di ruangan gelap yang tepat di bawah tempat parkir. Mobil Sungmin perlahan berjalan dan lampu-lampu yang terpajang dilangit-langit ruangan itu menyala dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dirungan yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepak bola. Disana didepan Sungmin ada ratusan, namja berpakaian hitam dengan jutaan peti disekelilingnya. Ukurannya berbeda-beda, dari yang kecil bahkan seukuran manusia pun ada.

Melihat sang tuan ada disana, secara serempak mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan yang dilakukan. Mebungkukan badan 90' dan "selamat datang tuan besar" dengan kompak.

Tak perduli, Sungmin terus berjalan ketempat lain  
tempat yang penuh dengan benda-benda tak lajim serta noda merah yang menghitam dimana-mana. Dengan jeritan dan rintihan yang meyayat hati.

Sungmin bertemu dengan salah satu anak kepercayaanya, kaki tangannya-Changmin.

"dimana dia?"

"seperti perintah anda, dia diruangan 'A' tuan besar" jawab Changmin mantap.

Sungmin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin, menuju keruangan 'A'.

"siapa yang berada di rungan 'A'?" tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi berada tak jauh Changmin berada.

"seseorang yang berani menyentuh tuan Donghae" jawab Changmin saat yakin tuan besarnya itu sudah tak tampak lagi.

"mwo? ah aku yakin hidup orang itu akan sengsara"

"kau benar, karna siapa pun yang sudah masuk keruangan itu, akan melihat bagaimana rupa tuan besar sebenarnya, apa lagi dia berani menyentuh tuan Donghae?"

"ia, bahkan aku tak bisa melupakan mayat yang dibuang dari ruangan itu, satu tahun yang lalu. kondinya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi, aku selalu mual jika ingat kondisi mayat itu"

"sudahlah, lebih  
baik cepat selsaikan tugasmu, karna tuan besar paling tak suka menunggu"

Ruangan 'A'. Ruangan dari sekian banyak ruangan dengan rengking penyiksaan tertinggi yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin sendiri-sebagai penyiksa.

Mungkin ada yang belum paham.

Disini. Ditempat yang berada tepat dibawah perusaan LeeCrops berada adalah gudang senjata dan tempat penyimpanan sekaligus pembuatan obat-obat terlarang.

Karna tempatnya yang tepat berada dibawah peruhaan besar inilah yang membuat polisi sulit melacak kegiatan yang ada disini. Jangankan polis atau pun dektektif bahkan seluruh karyawan yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi padanya tak tahu jika dibawah tanah yang mereka pijak adalah sebuah tempat hitam.

#** back story**#

Sungmin sudah berada dihadapan seseorang yang sudah terikat dengan kaki berada atas sedangkan kepalanya berada dibawah.

Sebilah pisau lipat kini telah menjadi mainan Sungmin. Sebelumnya Sungmin menekan tombol biru di mejanya dan posisi namja itu kini telah normal kembali.

Raut biru  
tercetak jelas diwajah tua itu.

Sungmin menarikan pisau kecil ke pipi kiri namja tua itu. Dan namja tua itu mampu menahan rasa sakit saat benda tajam itu mengiris kulitnya tapi tak berlangsung lama saat dengan drastis luka itu terasa menjadi perih. Ya teramat perih karna Sungmin dengan sengaja menaburkan bubuk garam pada luka yang dia buat tadi.

"AKKK!"

Sungmin sangat senang karna akhirnya ia punya mainan baru setelah satu tahun. Ya inilah sisi lain seorang Lee Sungmin, bukan hanya mafia tingkat tinggi dirinya juga seorang yang menyukai PENYIKSAAN. Dan sebuah jeritan dan rintihan adalah melodi terindah untuknya. Ada rasa sendiri saat ia melakukan 'itu'.

Ok biarlah Sungmin menikmati mainan barunya -k.a Park Hyukjae. Lebih baik kita liat ditempat lain saja dengan waktu yang sama.

Disatu lorong salah satu rumah sakit ternama Seoul, terlihat puluhan namja berbadan besar bersetelkan jas hitam terlihat berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawat 779. Salah satu kamar VVIV yang dihuni oleh  
namja manis berambut blonde-Donghae.

Saat ini yang dilakukan Donghae hanya berbaring dengan pasangan HanChul yang menemani.

"younge~"

"nde hyung" jawab Donghae saat mendengar salah satu orang yang dianggap keluarga itu memanggilnya-Heechul.

"hyung senang orang yang kau cintai ternyata juga mencintaumu younge" dengan senyum tulus namja berparas China itu berucap sambil mengelus sayang rambut blonde Donghae. Donghae juga ikut tersenyum, senyum yang teramat tulus yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"dan kau juga begitu istimewa Younge" Heechul menambahkan, sambil mengelus perut Donghae yang agak membuncit-mungkin dirinya masih tak percaya jika didalam sana ada kehidupan.

Youngmin atau Donghae sungguh bahagia, ia yang notabisnya begitu menyukai anak-anak ternyata bisa mengandung, menjaga dan merawat anak dari orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Tak terasa satu bulan terlewat dengan begitu cepat.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu sebulan dan bagi Donghae itu  
semua seperti mimpi.

Dua hari setelah dirinya sadar dan memperoleh kabar yang begitu menggembirakan-kehamilannya. Sungmin melamarnya, benar-benar melamar. Seminggu setelahnya dirinya di ijinkan pulang oleh dokter.

Dan sekarang, tepat sebulan ia tahu kalau ia hamil, Sungmin dan dirinya telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Pernikahan mereka memang dimata masyarakat masih tabu, karna itulah Sungmin mengajak Donghae menikah diluar negri. Dimana disana pernikahan macam itu dilegalkan.

Sebuah hotel berbintang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara pasangan baru ini di negri orang. Walau tak mengundang banyak orang tetap saja lelah.

Donghae saat ini duduk bersandar didada bidang Sungmin, dengan Sungmin yang bersandar pada sandaran kasur.

Tangan kaduanya saling berpegangan dan mengelus perut buncit Donghae. Mereka juga masih mengenakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan diacara pernikahan. Ahh~ mungkin mereka terlalu malas-entahlah.

"mianhae~" pernyataan tiba-tiba Sungmin barusan menghentikan  
usapan diperut Donghae.

"jeongmal mianhaeyo" walau Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya Sungmin masih tetap mengelus perut itu sambil menghirup dalam-dalam bau shampo yang Donghae masih tercium dirambut Donghae.

"we-o?" tanya Donghae terbata, pikiranya menjadi tak tentu sekarang. Hatinya menjadi bimbang.

Apa hyungnya menyesal telah menjadikannya istrinya?

Apa ia malu menikah dengannya?

atau

Apa ia tak mengharapkan anak adalam dirinya?  
at-auu

"mianhae karna dia hadir dengan cara yang salah" jawaban dari Sungmin itu membuat pesaannya menjadi lega.

Tapi? cara-yang salah?

Ah~ benar juga.

Sambil meremas tangan Sungmin Donghae berkata.

"dia memang hadir dari cara yang tak tepat hyung, tapi kita akan memberikan cinta, kasih dan sayang kita yang banyak untuknya"

Inilah yang Sungmin suka dari Donghae, seseorang yang tak mau selalu terlarut dalam kesedihan dan seseorang yang selalu memikirkan orang lain.

"ya, ia akan menerima cinta, kasih dan sayang yang begitu banyak sampai-sampai ia  
tak akan tahu apa sedih itu"

TIK

TIK

TIK

TIK

Hanya suara detikan jam yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang ini.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin mengatan sesuatu pada Donghae, tapi ia tak mau nantinya Donghae marah.

Donghae yang tak suka sepi mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mata Sungmin karna pandangan matanya yang lurus kesatu titik.

Merasa penasaran, Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan-

blusss

Wajahnya memerah saat tahu apa yang Sungmin lihat sampai seperti itu.

"kau mesum hyung,"

"eh~" Sungmin yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"apa yang kau lihat sampai seperti itu hyung?"

"apa? memang aku-"

"kau mesum hyung" Sungmin tahu Donghae sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Merasa kepalang tanggung Sungmin langsung menjilati perpotongan leher Donghae.

"emmm"

Erangan keluar dari bibir Donghae karna perlakuan Sungmin barusan, dan sekarang kedua tangan Sungmin juga mulai menyusup kedalam tuxedonya.

Bulu kuduk Donghae menegang saat tangan-tangan dingin itu berjalan makin keatas, bakan beberapa kancing juga sudah terbuka.

Bibir Sungmin masih sibuk memberi tanda dibagian atas tubuh Donghae, dengan posisi seperti ini dirinya bisa leluasa menjamah setiap inci tubuh Donghae.

Tangan kiri Sungmin kini sudah berjalan dibawah perut Donghae meninggalkan tangan satunya yang masih aktif memainkan tonjolan di dada Donghae.

Resleting celana yang Donghae kenakan berhasil Sungmin turunkan, tangan dinginnya menerobos masuk kedaerah selatan Donghae. Membelai sesuatu yang sudah setengah berdiri dengan kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pecum.

"akkg" Donghae mendesah ke enakan, tiga titik sensitifnya dimanjakan Sungmin dalam waktu bersamaan. Nipel yang terus Sungmin remas, seakan nipel itu bisa mengeluarkan susu. Kupingnya yang digigit, diemut dan terkadang di endus oleh Sungmin. Dan yang terakhir penisnya yang kini dipijat, dielus dan kocok oleh tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin membuang seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuh Donghae sembarangan. Senyum berkembang dibibirnya saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat sesuatu dibalik celananya menegang. Mengikuti pesangannya, Sungmin dengan terburu-buru menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

Blusss

Saat ini wajah Donghae menegang, bukan hanya Sungmin yang berada didedepanya dengan tatapan lapar tapi juga karna kini ia melihat sesuatu yang besar menggantung dibawah perut Sungmin. Sesuatu itu besar dan panjang. Ok ini bukan pertama kali dirinya melihat benda itu, dulu itu berbeda, dulu ia melihat dengan mata samar karna air mata.

"suka dengan apa yang kaulihat hae?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae tak berkedip menatap penisnya.

"be-sar, eh?" ucapan Donghae keceplosan.

"hehee, kau mau memegangnya eoh?" Sungmin kini berdiri dan mengarahkan penisnya tepat kemuka Donghae.

Donghae malu, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan benda menggantung itu, benda itu besar walau baru setengah berdiri, bagaimana kalau sudah berdiri seutuhnya berdiri?

pasti akan lebih besar lagi?

apa lubangnya muat?

"grupp" Donghae menelan ludahnya.

Puk puk

Penis Sungmin memukul pipi Donghae, karna Sungmin merasa benda itu dianggurkan oleh Donghae.

"kau benar tak mau memegang 'dia' ha- ahh~" Sungmin yang tadi kecewa pada Donghae kini tersentak karna sentuhan asing pada benda pusakanya itu.

SKIP TIME #males mikir lemon! #plakk

Setelah Donghae keluar, menyemburkan cairan putih yang begitu banyak. Sungmin menyusul setelah beberapa sodokan.

Nafas mereka masih tersegal-segal karna aktifitas panas mereka.

Cup

Sungmin mencium kening Donghae.

"trima kasih untuk semuanya hae dan-"

Cup

Ciuman kedua Sungmin jatuhkan keperut Donghae yang kini sudah membesar.

"maaf papa mengganggu tidurmu baby"

Hati Donghae menghangat karna perlakuan Sungmin barusan.

"hyung~"

"hem?"

"Sorry i love you hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae yang tidur berbantal tanganya.

"tidurlah hae, kau pasti lelah"

"nde hyung"

Malam semakin larut, dan sepasang pengantin baru itu sudah bergelut  
dengan mimpi.

**E.N.D****  
**

**Mo SEQUEL?  
**

**MIAN **JIKA BANYAK KESALAHAN, BUKAN CARI ALASAN TP AKU OLL D WARNET DAN AKU G BOLEH SERING* K WRNET ORTU JDI NGEBUT DEH BUATNYA...**  
**Yang mau RnR, mumpung masih berkeliaran ni idenya.  
Kalau gak ada ya lebih baik idenya tak tumpahin ke FF lain.


End file.
